


Her Last Wish

by ScarletDrewWitheredLover18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18/pseuds/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18
Summary: Magnus has been a guy who was always dependent on his mother.But what happens when she dies asking him to fulfill her last wish.That is to marry the certain someone whom he never met.Will all of this work out as planned.Find out to know





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys....  
> Sorry I know i have been gone for a while.  
> But i am back with another excieting story.  
> And welcome to all my new readers.  
> Read my others fics too.  
> Hope you like it.

Magnus' Pov  
************

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what the hell was Mom thinking." I complained looking at the ring in the box.  
"Magnus quit whining...Your mom only did what was best for you." Jocelyn rolled her eyes stuffing the clothes in the suitcase.  
"What if it doesn't work out like mom thought it would?" I asked.  
"Then you can always get a divorce." She answered followed by a laugh.  
"Great advice...Mom see your choice of guardians is terrible." I mocked looking up.  
"Oh shut up...Go and get ready we will leave soon." she said rolling her eyes.  
"Yea whatever...But let me tell you this...This is all BS."  
"Look you know Maryse and you know you will be happy there." She tries to reason.  
"Maryse is a lovely women but...." I begin but i am cut off by her.  
"Magnus...trust your mom on this one..i am sure she thought about everything before coming to this decision." She says holding my hand and giving it a squeeze.  
"I hope so." I hugged her and left the room to get ready.

Okay so let me clear this for all of you.  
I am Magnus Bane...26 and i am getting married.  
Not by my will but because of my mother's last wish.

 

(Flashback) 

********10 months ago...In the hospital********

"Look son she is literally battling for her life right now...I m sorry but there is nothing we can do to save her." The doctor pat my back and leaves.  
I wipe up my tears and entered her room.  
"Mom." I say holding her hand and sitting beside her.  
"Mags...I am ok." My mother said forcing a smile.  
"I know...you are a fighter...you defeated this once you can do it again...Right?" I said my voice breaking a little.  
"Magnus listen to what i am about to say ok..." She said holding onto my hand tightly.  
I just nodded in response.

"You know i won't make it---" She begun i was about to stop her but she shook her head.  
"Just listen...You remember Maryse right?" I nodded.  
"Your choices in partners has always been terrible...I have chosen someone for you."  
"Mom this is not the time---" I interrupt her.  
"I don't have time baby."  
"Don't say that please." She gave me a sad smile.  
"Please marry Maryse firstborn within the year i die."  
"Mom stop saying that." I yelled.  
"I promise it will be a suitable partner for you and will love you...and--" She kept on rambling.  
"Goddamnit fine i will marry her daughter."  
"Firstborn." She corrected.  
"Yeah yeah firstborn...all you need to do is get off this bed and come home with me ok? I want you in that stupid wedding." I cried letting my tears fall.  
"I love you." She said her own tears falling.  
"I love you too." I said hugging her tightly afraid that i might lose her if i let go.

 

"nus....Magnus." I shook my head coming back to reality.  
"Yes biscuit."I turn after wiping my eyes.  
"Its time to go...You ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah just thinking about that ridiculous women." I laughed refering to my mom.  
She said nothing but hugged me.

So yeah basically that's the only reason i am going through this wedding.  
I didn't even bother looking at the women i was about to marry.  
I mean i have seen her a few times and she is very beautiful.  
Maryse is my mom's best friend...We used to live in the same neighbourhood.  
I was two at the time when we left and maryse was pregnant back then.  
My dad died in an accident.  
That's when Maryse and her family stood by mom...supporting her in all possible ways.  
I barely remember my dad but my mom meant the world to me.  
But cancer is a bitch she suffered from it before and fought it off but this time she couldn't make it.

Anyways i never met any of Maryse children i think there are three of them.  
Oh also Jocelyn is the women who took me in after my mom.  
Actually to be honest i am a very dependable guy...I guess Mom pampered me too much.  
I have never been on my own..but there's always a first right?  
Maybe it won't be as bad as i think.  
Maybe i should trust my mom.

I smiled and looked in the mirror.  
Adjusting the labels of my coat i looked up.  
"Mom today is the big day...I am getting married...I wish you were here...I Love you."  
Okay so let's do this.  
With a last glance at myself i walk out.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As soon as i entered the car a wave of nervousness took over me.  
Damnit i am getting married.  
Shit.  
This is scary.  
Not that i am not ready for it but still.  
Spending my life with a total stranger?  
I should have atleast talked to Isabelle.  
I never thought it would be necessary.  
Damn i am so nervous.

"Hey we are here." Clary says opening the door for me.  
"So soon?"  
"It was an hour ride." She says.  
"Yeah right...Let's do this." I took a deep breath and walked into the church.

Everyone turned to look at me.  
I saw Maryse infront of the alter smiling...her eyes glittering with unleashed tears.  
As soon as i get near her she hugged me.

"You look amazing." She whispered in my ear.  
"So do you."

She let out a giggle and led me to the alter where stood this man.  
A very handsome man.  
I nearly tripped a stair cause i was staring up at him.  
He looked like something made by god with lot of time.  
He had a tall figure about 6'2 and the perfect built.  
He was wearing a pale coloured tuxedo that complimented his pale skin.  
He had a a neat and short boxed beard which undoubtedly suited him.  
And his eyes were hazel...one can get lost in them.  
And tousled hair through which i wold love to com my hand.  
And not to forget his incredibly kissable lips  
I mean can anyone be this hot?

I shook my head in disbelief.  
Get a hold of yourself Magnus.  
Its your goddamn marriage and here you are appreciating a stranger.  
Who by the way is made to be appreciated.  
Did i mention he is super hot?

I was pulled out of my trance when the priest spoke.  
Wait a sec...Why has the ceremony started without the bride?  
That's when it triggered me.

OMG.

"You are....the firstborn Lightwood!? " I almost yelled looking at him with my eyes as wide as saucers.  
He looked at me as if i was crazy and nodded.

"I am getting married to a guy!!?" I said turning to my so called family who gave me awkward smiles.  
Wasn't everyone supposed to tell me that?

I gulped and looked at the ridiculously handsome face in front of me.  
Seriously Mom?  
Oh God.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here is the new chapter...

Magnus' Pov  
************

Silence.  
It is pretty powerful.  
So i remained silent for the rest of the cermony.  
And rushed out as soon as it was over.

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke.  
"Yes...can we leave already?" I asked my husband.

Damn it feels weird to call anyone my husband.  
I am really married...Why? What was i thinking?  
I wasn't ready for this shit.

"Uh sure?" He said uncertainly and led me towards a car.

The ride was filled with nothing but silence.  
We got out and i followed me.  
We entered this apartment and well atleast the place is good.  
Living here might be easier.  
I walked up to the couch dragging my suitcase inside.  
This is fucked up.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

He walked over to the couch taking a seat there and buried his face into his hand.  
I sigh.  
Did he not wanted this?  
Or is he straight?  
I knew it was suspicious...him not meeting me or calling or even texting me before the marriage.

Yet trying to push away all the negativity i walked over to the kitchen.  
Pouring a glass of water i glance at him again.  
Should i approach him?  
Bitting my lip i walked to him offering him the glass.

"Water?"  
"You...." he said finally looking up to me.  
I pulled on my normal poker face.  
"Don't have to pretend to be nice." He completed.  
What the hell?  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well." He snatched the glass from me keeping it on the table with a thud.  
He stood up.  
"How can you be so chill? How can you be fine by this??" He raised his voice a little.  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing really came out.  
Suddenly my throat felt to dry...and the air around me felt suffocating.  
"Are you even listening to me? I can't believe you are fine with this. What the hell was i thinking? What the hell was mom thinking?"

He kept on babbling.  
He didn't wanted this.  
His mom said he acted immature sometimes but this is not about immaturity,this is about forcing him into this marriage.  
How can i do this?  
I should have tried talking to him before.  
It's all my fault.

"I mean like seriously we are fucking married!!! And how can you be so chill about marrying a gu--"  
"Because i am a fucking faggot." I bursted.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Damn it.

"Alexander....i didn't me--" He started.  
"I am going to sleep." I declared and walked to my room  
Closing the door i bit my lip.

Fuck.  
I didn't mean to burst out like that.  
Even after being out for almost 10 years.  
I still have a hard time accepting myself.  
My family always supported me and fought for me but still...i just...  
I could have handled this better.  
Her mom trusted me to handle this better.  
I am so sorry to disapoint you.  
If he doesn't want this then i won't force him.  
I guess i have to wait until tomorrow.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knocked onto the door of my Parent's house.  
"Alec?" My mom opened the door.  
"We need to talk." I said rushing in.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" My father asked as he entered the room.  
"Forget that...You guys said he was ready to marry me!"  
"Alec he was...what happened?" Mom asked.  
"He hates it Mom. He didn't want t-to be with me." I spoke thinking about yesterday.  
"It must be a misunder--" She begins.  
"No Mom i wish it was but it isn't." I say burying my face into my hands.

"Alec i...what's done is done...there is nothing that can't be sorted by talking." She says placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"I am gonna give him a divorce...i am not gonna force him into something which he didn't wish for."  
"Absolutely not."  
"Mom!"  
"Alec you can't do that...I won't allow this." She say raising her voice a little.  
"But--"  
"Six months...you have to give it a try...just 6 months try working this out and if still it's the same then you can do as you please."  
"She's right son." Dad nodded.  
I helplessly looked at my sister who shrugged as well.

"Six month's that's it." I stated.  
Will it be fine.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

Okay...i know i messed up.  
But that's what i always did...he should have known.  
I swear i didn't mean it like that.  
I am not a homophobe.  
To hell with that i...myself go both ways.

I just said that in a flow.  
I went to apologize the next day and the day next to that.  
But guess what?  
I barely see him at home.  
It's been three weeks already and the only time i see him is when he is either asleep or rushing out of the house.  
He comes in late and leaves way too early for my liking.  
But saturday is the only day i have ever seen him in casuals.  
Maybe he goes out with his friends or something.  
But like i said i barely ever see him we haven't talked since our arguement back then.  
I knew it was a bad idea.  
I looked at my phone that was vibrating on the table.

*2 calls and 3 text from biscuit.*

*Hey*  
*Been too busy with your hottie?*  
*Come over when you have time to meet your poor sister.*

I smiled.  
She is such a drama queen.  
Well i have nothing better to do anyway.  
I went in for a nice shower then got ready and headed out of my room.  
Yes...My room...We don't even share a room.  
His room is opposite to my room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So basically you offended him?" Clary asked.  
"I--Yes." I sighed.  
"So what is your problem Mags...you said you were fine with this."  
"I didn't know it was going to be a guy an---" I started.  
"Oh please...him being a *Guy* is the least of your problems...I am asking you why are you being so hard on him?" She asked.

Is it really true?  
She is right i am not mad at the fact that he is a guy...that too a very hot one.  
Really Magnus...this is not the time to think that.

"What exactly is scaring you?" She inquired  
"To be honest i don't know...i guess that's just how i am. I wanted to say sorry but he avoided me. He must hate me by now."  
I really messed up.  
"Look i don't know if you are destined to be with Alec...but atleast try to talk to him yeah?"  
"Mmmm but shouldn't he apologize too for ignoring me?" I said.  
"There he goes again...stop blaming others for heaven's sake...actualy there is someone who can help." She grabbed her phone and rushed out.

What is she thinking?  
Well i shouldn't have done what i did.  
I just...why am this way???  
Maybe i am just mad that i didn't get to choose my patner.  
Or maybe i just can't accept that mom was right about this marriage.  
Or maybe i am just afraid to start a new...for a relationship for everything that i am expected to do.  
Maybe i am just terrified cause i know i am not good enough.

"Stop day dreaming...Come on she is waiting outside." Clary said hitting me on the head.  
"Her?" I wondered.

"Heyy" She said as soon as we walked out.  
"Isabelle."  
"So you do know me...we didn't get to meet at the wedding." She walked towards a car and we followed her.  
"Yeah about that---" I tried...feeling an urge to explain myself.  
"Hey chill...I know the whole thing." She said getting into the driver seat while i climbed into the passenger seat with clary behind.  
"I didn't mean to offend him." I stated in a quick response.  
"I know..." She said.  
.  
.  
.  
"You know...my brother is not as bad as you think." Isabelle said after awhile.  
"Well he hasn't be the nicest to me." I murmmer.  
"Uh he is just not good at expressing himself." She says.  
"He has been ignoring me."  
"Well did you even make an effort to make him talk to you?" 

Okay.  
Well it's not like i ever stopped him when he rushed out.  
But i did wait for him at night...which i am not very good at as i dozed off on the couch.  
But it's not like he tried either.

"Its saturday." Isabelle stated.  
"Yes?"  
"So let's change your opinion for Alec." She said smiling.  
"How?"  
"You will find out." She grinned and looked at Clary who grinned too.

Meh.  
Ok.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon we stopped at a school/hostle or something like that.  
"What is this place?" I asked.  
"Orphanage." Clary said.

I followed them to a garden area where i could hear a melodious voice and low strumming of a guitar.  
I just followed the voice and it was him.  
The expressionless guy with whom i exchanged vows.  
He had his hair messier than usual with a small smile tugging at his lips as he sung *something just like this* by coldplay.  
A large group of kids sat around him watching him animatedly.  
He finished the song and all the kids cheered running upto him as he quickly put away his guitar.  
Everybody jumped on him making him fall backwards as he laughed loudly trying to embrace them all together.

I couldn't help but giggle at the scene...  
I never saw this side of Alec all happy and giddy.  
I looked away to see some woman in her late forties standing in a distance and smiling at the scene.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I deep voice spoke from behind me.  
I spun around and took a step or two back only to fall backwards.  
"Hey watch out!" He warned as he tried to catch me.

He pulled me towards him with his arms around me.  
I couldn't help but blush at the closeness.  
I looked at his face which had a worried expression onto it.  
He is even more handsome up close.  
He is just perfect...why was i even complaining.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally letting me go after making sure i could stand.  
"Y-y-yes." I stammered missing his hands on me.  
Wait.  
Get a hold of yourself Magnus.

"Well well well...that was cute." Isabelle grinned.  
Alec only rolled his eyes  
"And to answer your question...Your hubby was getting bored at home so i brought him here." She said followed by another grin.  
"Well shouldn't we get going?" Clary asked.  
"Oh yeah bye boys...we are going shopping." Isabelle waved.  
"Wai--" Before i could complete they were gone.

Leaving both of us into an uncomfortable silence.  
We both just stood there looking into empty space.  
Until a little girl came behind Alec and tugged at his tshirt.

"Walec who is he?" She said standing behind Alec and peeking at me.  
"This is m-my I mean this is Magnus." Alec said.  
I held out my hand and smiled at the girl.  
"Husband...Everyone Walec wrought his husband!!!!" She shouted and runned towards other kids.  
"Damn it." Alec muttered.  
"What's wrong?" I frowned.  
"They are mad at me for not inviting them to the wedding." He stated as everyone ran towards us.

"Wow he is so pretty."  
"Youu are gonna be punished now Alec."  
"Yeah so you never forget to invite us."  
"Right gang?"  
"Yessssss!!!" The others cheered.

"Guys come on." Alec groaned.  
"No...let us discuss." They rounded up and started whispering.

We both just looked at each other.  
"It's decided." A boy announced.  
"What do you want me to do?" Alec asked.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Everyone started chanting.  
"Not happening guys." Alec declared.  
"You promised Alec." One of them said.  
"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." They kept chanting.

He suddenly spun me around by my arm to face him.  
"Fine." He sighed.  
He cupped my face and started leaning in.  
Wait.  
Oh God.  
He is gonna kiss me.  
Like really?  
Damn.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Fine." I sighed and spun him around.  
He looked at me for a few seconds with wide eyes while i cupped his face.  
I leaned in a little.  
And he shut close his eyes.  
Tightly.  
Very tightly.  
I couldn't help but smile at his adorableness.  
So cute.

So yeah i leaned in and kissed him gently.  
I kissed his forehead.  
He stiffened at first but than relaxed.  
I let my kiss linger a little longer than i intended to.  
But he made no attempt to resist.

Finally i break the kiss and looked at his face.  
His eyes were still closed.  
The kids cheered while other complained.

"Hey that's cheating." Andrew spoke.  
"I don't remember you guys metioning where i was supposed to kiss." I said playfully.  
But----" They groaned.  
"No buts i brought you guys some snacks let's go before i eat them by myself." I said and ran into the building where all the kids ran behind me.

The truth is i just needed to get away cause i knew how madly my heart was beating and how fast my face was heating up.  
I sat on one of the chairs.  
God...help me survive.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

I heard the retreating footsteps.  
I still had my eyes closed.  
That was so calming.  
And gentle as if he was afraid he might hurt me.  
For a moment i thought he will kiss me on the lips.  
But this...  
It feels like i needed it.  
So i kept my eyes closed trying to savour it.

"That was a beautiful sight." Someone spoke.  
I opened my eyes and turned.  
It was the woman from before.

"Hi...I am Jonnah..I run this place." She said helding out a hand.  
"Magnus...you do a really great job." I sid genuinly.  
"Actually i just look after these kids...Alec is the one who runs this place." She said and started walking.  
"Yeah the kids seem to love him." I said.  
"They do he pays for their education...all of them and his funds and donations actually run the place...He donates half of his monthly pay here and not to forget him visiting the kids every saturday and singing for them...He brings them gifts...And so much more." She said a small smile on her face.  
"I didn't knew he was so...." I said speechless as to how i should describe him.  
"Amazing? You have got a great guy sweety." She smiled.  
Before i could reply Alec came upto me.

"Uh you ready to go home?" He asked.  
I nodded.  
"Okay Jo see you next week." He said and started walking out.  
"Jonnah...can i come here again?" I asked her.  
"Of course Darling...Your part of this little family now." She said and hugged me.  
"Thankyou...i should uh--" I hugged her back.  
"Yeah go to your man." She laughed giving me a little push.  
I blushed and rushed towards the exit.

He was already in the car.

"They were amazing...thanks for letting me stay." I spoke as soon as i get in.  
"Yes they are...Are you hungry?" He asked.  
"Yeah a little."

He nodded.  
.  
.  
.

"I am Bi." I say suddenly.  
"Okay?" He said uncertainly.  
"I mean i didn't mean to offend you that day. I am Sorry" I say looking down at my hands.  
"Yeah about that...I am sorry too...shouldn't have been rude."  
I nodded in understanding.  
I mean ok we both were at fault.  
We tend to say somethings we don't mean right?.

"Magnus?"  
"Hm?"  
"I am having dinner with my family tomorrow...Do you wanna come?...I mean only if y-you wan--" He spoke nervously.  
"That would be great." I said before he could finish.  
"Alright...Is italian food fine?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Great."

The ride to the restaurant was silent.  
But not that awkward silence.  
It was a comfortable silence.  
And i was relieved to feel this way.  
Maybe this marriage isn't as bad i thought.  
And after what i saw i have tremendrous respect for this guy.  
Th guy i am supposed to spend the rest of my life.  
Maybe it's not that bad.  
Maybe.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

br /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Let me Know all your views and suggestions.  
> Thankyou so much for reading...  
> Will update soon.  
> Love you all my lovely readers.  
> Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i took so long to update.  
> Been a little busy.  
> But here you go!!!  
> New chapter!!!!

Magnus' Pov  
************

"Hey Pete." I say into the phone.  
"Seems like you have forgotten me." He groaned.  
"Oh come on how can i ever forget you?" I laughed and exited my room.  
"Yeah right...I hope you remember about saturday?" He asked.  
"Of course i do...What was it again?" 

Pete has been my childhood bestfriend.  
He has always been there for me especially in the last few years.  
And well he is not so happy about me being married.  
But he is trying to adjust with it.  
We kept talking and i lost track of time.  
That's when i heard something.

Someone coughing?  
I glanced at the clock.  
1:20pm.  
No one is supposed to be home right now.  
Then i heard it again.

"Peter i will call you back." I said and hung up before he could protest.

"Alexander? Is that you?" I asked and knocked on his door.  
"Alec? You in there?" I asked again.  
"I am coming in." I entered the door and saw him lying on the bed.

I moved towards him and realized he was shivering.  
"Alexander what's wrong? Are you cold?" 

I placed a hand on his forehead and as i thought the guy is burning up.  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I sighed and turned down the ac.  
"I have---go-work." He murmured and tried to get up.  
"Are you out of your mind? There is no way you can go like this."  
"I am fine." He insisted.  
"No you are not." I argued.  
"I will be." He said and pulled off the blanket.

Why is he so stubborn?  
Wasn't he shivering not a minute ago?

"Alexander Lightwood i won't let you go anywhere...So you better shut the hell up and get inside your bed."  
He looked at me for a second and then climbed back into the bed and pulled the blanket over him.

"Good... i will be back." I said and came out of the room.  
Was that too much?  
Meh.  
Atleast it worked.  
Mom i do have your traits in me.

Well i better call maryse and let her know we won't be coming.  
I dailed her number while preparing a bowl of ice cold water with some towels.

"Magnus!! How are you sweety i am so excited about dinner with you guys i---" She spoke excitedly.  
"Maryse about that....I-We won't be able to make it."  
"Oh." She spoke disappointment laced in her voice.  
"Actually Alec is not well." I tried to explain.  
"How did you know? I mean he never let's anyone know."  
"He was shivering and burning up." I answered.  
"Well he won't go to a doctor...just let him rest after he takes a pill or something and he will be fine."  
"Alright well i will look after him." I assured her.

Well i have never seen him so messy.  
Bedhair, bags under eyes, tired,  
I entered room and pulled a chair next to his bed.  
I placed the bowl on the table and put the wet cloth over his forehead.

"You know you look like a zombie." I joked.  
He let out a snort.  
"I will make you some soup.....chicken or tomato?" I asked.  
"You don't hav--"  
"Just answer the question." I said.  
"Chicken." He said in a low voice.  
"Okay." I changed the cloth and went to the kitchen.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Okay"  
I looked at his retreating figure.  
It was kind of funny.

A tiny guy like him, I mean if compared to me.  
Bossing me around like that.  
For a moment it actually startled me.  
But then i just found it so hilarious.  
And did my best to keep a straight face.  
I kinda liked it...his concern i mean.

It's probably the first time we ever talked like a couple.  
I mean couples argue but there is love and care behind that right?  
Well there might not be love yet...but atleast he cares.

*Bang*

"Shit!" I heard him speak.

Is he okay?  
I should go out and check.  
I got up and caught the table.  
Why do i feel dizzy?  
I somehow manage to go outside.  
He stood there with a mop.

"Magnus." I tried to say.  
I don't feel so well.  
My head feels heavy.  
And body feels weak.  
I can't sta....

"Hey why did you come out? I just dropped the cup. I am cleani---Alexander what--are you ok? Aleccc....."  
His voice seem so far away....  
His voice faded while my vision got blurry.  
I tried to grab the closest thing to keep myself upright.  
But nothing.  
The last thing i saw was a figure running towards me.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

Damn it.  
"Shit."  
Atleast learn to hold a cup magnus.  
I mentally curse myself.  
Well i have been always been a kitchen disaster.  
Cursing i grabbed the mob and started cleaning.

"Magnus." I heard a low voice.  
"Hey why did you come out? I just dropped the cup." I said to Alec's who stood leaning against a wall.

"I am cleanin---" I looked up at him.  
He doesn't look good.  
He started swaying.

He moved his hands to reach out for something.  
"Alexander what--are you ok?" I dropped the mop and rushed towards him.  
He closed his eyes while i attempt to catch him.

"Alec." I reached out but damn he is heavy.  
I ended up falling backwards taking Alec down with me.

Owwww.  
My head.  
"Hey you ok?" I shaked the body above me.  
Shit is he....  
He fainted.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

After a lot of struggle i managed to carry him back to bed.  
Damn now my back hurts too.  
He is goddamn gaint.  
I splash a little water on him.

Come on wake up already.  
Placing my hand on his face again i realize this is too bad.  
I need to do something.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

I woke up with a heavy head and tired body.  
"Oh great your up...Doctor will be here soon."  
"No...no doctor." I say trying to get up.  
"Alec you just fucking collapsed." He tried to reason.  
"Please." He bit his lip and frowned as if debating as to what should be done.

"Fine atleast have a medicine."  
"Okay." I nodded.  
"First eat something." He said giving me a bowl.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

I have no idea why is so stubborn.  
I handed him the bowl of chicken soup.  
He tried to grab the spoon...but it kept slipping out of his hands.

I took the bowl back from him.  
I lifted the spoon and brought it to his mouth.  
He seemed to be surprised by my action.  
He took his time thinking then finally licked his lips and took the sip.

"It's good." He said.  
"Yeah sure it is."  
Of course it is good cause i didn't make it.  
I bought it.

I help him with finishing up his soup and take his medication.  
Finally i decided to let him rest.  
I was abot to walk out when he stopped me.

"Thankyou." He said.  
"Yeah well don't get used to it...Get well soon..I am tired of babysitting you." I said in a teasing voice.  
"Yeah sorry." He said with a smile on his face.  
"Sleep well." I smirked and closed the doo behind me.

Well that was a tiresome day.  
I hope he feels better.  
That reminds me i haven't eaten anything.  
I am too lazy to even make a sandwich or something.  
Well i won't die if i don't eat.  
So i walked back in my room and as soon as my head hit against the pillow i was asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was woken up by soft humming and a ridiculously sizzling smell.  
My stomach rumbbled.  
I freshened up in a lighting speed and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Do i smell Pancakes?" I say walking in.  
"Oh goodmorning...was i too noisy." Alec asked.

He was wearing a apron around his waist and his hair messily tied up.  
And did i mention he looked incredibly hot?  
Damn it.  
Get a hold of yourself Magnus.

"Coffee?" He offered bringing me out of my day dreams.  
"Uh thanks." I said taking the mug from him.  
"Well i didn't know how you like your coffee so it might not be so good." He said mixing the batter.  
"Nah it's good...How are you feeling?"  
"As you can see....pretty good." He smiled.  
"Great do you need some help?" I asked.  
"No i am almost done...I hope choco;atechip Pancake is fine?"  
"My favorite." I said trying to contain my squealing.

"There you go." He said and slipping a plate infront of me.  
I took a bite and closed my eyes.  
What a heavenly taste!

"Wow....It feels so nice to eat homemade food." I moaned.  
"You mean homemade pancakes?" Alec laughed.  
"No food...I have been basically living on cereals and takeouts." I answered savouring the taste.  
Woooowww this is so good!!!!!!  
Can i have this everyday for the rest of my life.  
(A/N: Yes You can Magnus %>_<%)

"Wait...What? Why?" He asked.  
"Cause i can't cook." I said dismisively.  
"Can i have another?" I spoke.  
"Yeah....Sure."

***********************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

Damn he doesn't know how to cook.  
How can i be so selfish?  
I never thought about it.

He ate hungerily just like a kid.  
Which was actually so adorable.

"I am stuffed." He groaned and rubbed his tummy.  
"Good to know." I laughed.  
"Well i am going home to grab a few of my stuff i forgot there. Will you be ok alone?" He asked.  
"Actually i am going to work."  
"Are you sure?" He frowned again.  
"Yes i will be fine." I said and got up.  
"Okay takecare i might be a little late."  
______________________________________________________________________________________

I got ready and dropped Magnus to his place.

Well i was being too irresponsible until now.  
After all i actually lost hope of everything after that arguement.  
But now after everything that happened in the past few days.  
If i put a little effort into this then....

I think i can make this work.  
Maybe i can make us work.  
Maybe i can make this marriage work. 

Well now giving up is not a option.  
Atleast not for me.  
I will be the responsible one now.  
I will show you i care.  
I will show you i am worth it.  
And so is this marriage.

**************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************ 

I woke up the next morning and went out of my room.  
Then house seems silent.  
I knocked at Alec's door.  
No answer.  
Well he has already left.

Guess i will have some coffee.  
I walked into the kitchen and.......  
Holyshit.

He made breakfast?  
There was a everything half ready on the table.  
All i needed to do was heat everything up.  
Wow.  
He didn't have to do that.

I walked towards the fridge and there was a sticky note on it.  
I pulled it out and it said.

*Lunch in fridge.  
Will be home before dinner.  
Alec.*

I opened to the fridge and there it was everything packed and ready.  
I let a big smile take ove my face.

Cute.  
I think.  
So it's not that bad afterall.  
The smile lingered on my face throughout the meal.  
I just couldn't get it off.

Maybe mom was right about this.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> It's a slow built but i hope you like it.  
> Will these two be able to work this out?  
> Is Pete an important guy in Magnus' life....Why is he unhappy with the marriage?  
> Stay tuned to find out....  
> Let me know your views and ideas.  
> Thankyouuu for all the support lovely people.  
> Love you all...See you all soon with a new chapter....  
> Until then....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone.....  
> I am Sorry Again For this delay.....   
> by the way i am done with 1st semester!!!  
> Anyways i promise i will try to be active...  
> Here's a new chapter.... enjoy  
> Oh And Happy New Year!!!

Magnus' Pov  
************

So it's been two weeks since Alec and i have been on talking terms.  
I mean we still don't talk much as he is usually busy.  
But yeah...he cooks for me everyday.  
And atleast smiles at me.  
We do make short-lived conversations too.

I straightened my shirt and looked in the mirror.  
I guess this shirt looks good.  
Time for the eyeliner.  
So today we are going to that dinner we missed with Alec's family.  
But Alec being the busy guy he is...had to go to work.

*Ding Dong*.  
Must be him.  
I rushed to open the door.  
As i swung the door open Alec stood there smiling weakly.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey...You look tired." I commented as i closed the door.  
"Busy day...Give me 20 mins i will go get ready." He said and rushed into his room.

Damn he looks so exhausted.  
I hope he is fine.

I came back to my room and quickly got ready.  
As i was fixing my hair i looked at Alec through the mirror who stood at my door debating on whether to knock or not.  
"Alexander?" I turned and he grasped.  
"I am sorry...just..are you um...Done?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Yes..."  
"Oh okay..." He stood there looking down but not turning to go.  
"Do you need something...are you not feeling well?" I said and went up to him placing my hand on his forehead.  
"No...I mean i am ok it's just..." He sighed.  
I just raised one of my eyebrow.  
He sighed again.

"Can you fix this?" He finally said pointing towards his head.  
I looked up and realized what he was trying to say. "Your hair?"   
He nodded.

***********************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"Your hair?" He asked.  
Damn this is so embaressing.  
I nodded.  
"That's it? I thought it was something serious...Come on in." He giggled.  
"Yeah...i am so sorry this is actually embaressing." I say walking in and sitting on the chair infront of the mirror.  
"Not at all...chill." He said taking a comb in his hand.  
"They are just too long i forgot to get a haircut this time...they grow really fast...And.." I tried to reason.  
"I think it suits you this way."   
"You think so?" I asked looking at him through the mirror.  
"Yups...they are not that long see?" He said trying to show me that they were only longer from the back where it covered my neck.  
"They are just skater haircut with long bangs...but you can always comb it back like this." He said combing my hair backwards.  
"But to be honest it looks better when you mess it up like this or comb it towards this side." I nodded cause he was right.  
"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.  
"Anyway you like...i am not really good at these things." I shrugged.  
"Okay so i pinning it up into a messy ponytail okay?" He asked.  
"Sure." 

I looked at him furrowing his brow a little and biting on his lip as he concentrated.  
He is just so beautiful and flawless...He doesn't even have to try.  
I let a small smile linger on my lips as i closed my eyes. He combed his fingers in my hair.  
It was relaxing and i loved every bit of it.

"Done." He said after a while.  
I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection.  
"Woah...T-this actually looks good."   
Damn i look good for a change.  
All of a sudden Magnus turns me towards him while cupping my face.  
"There all done." He said combing the bangs sideways and moved away.  
And let me add that i nearly stopped breathing at his sudden contact.

I got up.  
"Thanks...you ready to go?" I asked him.  
"Yeah i just need to grab my blazer." He said looking around.  
"Okay i will wait for you by the car." He nodded and we rushed towards the car.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

Soon we were walking into the Lightwood farmhouse.  
As we walked in i notice how huge and beautiful it was.  
There were many guests it wasn't a small gathering i was expecting.  
I looked at Alec and he looked very uncomfortable.  
"Hey...You okay?" I asked him.  
"Yea...its just i am not party person....and besides i was expecting a family dinner." He sighed.  
"To be honest i was expecting the same...I am kinda nervous." I half-laughed trying to cover up my anxiety.  
"You know....We can still bail out on this if you.."   
"No i mean we ditched Maryse last time...Let's just uh go in?" I said uncertainly.  
"Are you asking me that or telling me?" He laughed.

With that we took a long breath and entered the villa.  
"Magnus!!!" I was greeted by the lovely voice of Maryse.  
"Hey...You look great."I said and hugged her.  
"Thankyou Dear...Oh my god Is that my son?" She said and turned to Alec who rolled his eyes.  
"Hello to you too Mom." He hugged her.  
"Well...Come on in." She said dragging us inside.

The hall was as beautiful as it was from the outside.  
People were dressed formally.  
Some of them were talking, some enjoying the food while others danced in the dim lights.  
It was beautiful.

"May I have your attention please." Maryse said.  
Everyone stopped their activities and looked at her.  
"So as you all know this party is to celebrate the newly weds Alec&Magnus who are right here." Everyone cheered and turned to us.  
"So let the party begin by a romantic dance by the couple." People cheered even louder.

I tried to process what was happening when someone pushed us on the stage.  
"Izzy i can't do this." Alec protested.  
"Of course you can big brother." She said.  
"Izzy please..." He begged.  
"Magnus will lead you...Right Magnus?" She turned to me.  
"Uhh Yeah sure i guess?" 

Damn what do i do?  
This is so weird.  
I looked at Alec and he looked so damn uncomfortable.  
I can't make him feel this way.  
I was about to say something when Maryse interupted us.

"Boys are you ready?" She asked.  
"Mom please...No." He said like a child.  
He looked like cute baby...  
Magnus stop it not the time.  
"Oh come on Alec it's just one dance you will be fine." She said and got off the stage with Izzy. 

The lights dimmed and a slow song started.  
(I Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley)

"Are you ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah lets just get over with it." He sighed.  
"Okay...Give me your hand?" I said.  
He reached out and i put his hand on my waist and the other in my hand.  
I moved forward and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
Its just now i realized that he is so tall.

"Its not tough...just follow my lead okay?" I say calmly.  
He nodded and bit his lips concentrating on everything i said.  
He soon found it easier as we moved in sync.  
"You're a fast learner." 

***************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

"You're a fast learner." He commented with a smile.  
"Well what can i say i am a talented man."   
He burst out laughing.  
I laughed along and i was actually loving this.  
I never thought that someone like me could actually adjust to these situations.  
It was so comfortable.  
I didn't feel awkward or weird and it just felt so genuine like so relaxing.  
I mean being near him always makes me feel happy and tension free.  
We sure have come a long way since the first time we talked.  
The way he laughed, the way his eyes crinkle, the way he throws back his head.  
I just liked all of it so much.

"Oh my god! that's one of my favorite song." He said excitedly wrapping his hands around my neck.  
(Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith)  
I knew the song and i liked it as well.  
By now he had his head on my chest and mine on top of his.  
I closed my eyes and swayed.  
It felt so good, so calm, It was so good like some dream.

************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

I can barely explain what i am feeling right now.  
All i can say is this, This just feels so right.  
I have dated many people but i never felt so free, so safe, So Right in anyone's arms.  
What is wrong with me?  
Such a cliche dance could actually make my heart beat so fast?  
A man whom i barely know could make me feel so elated?   
His touch sends shivers throughout my body?

I lifted my head and looked up at him.  
He had a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked back at me.  
We just starred at each other.  
We needed no words to express ourselves.

What is this feeling?  
Why do i feel so safe in his arms?  
Why does this feels so right?  
I lifted one of my hand to cup his cheek and he closed his eyes at the contact.  
As if melting into my hand.  
I inched a little closer.  
Almost filling in the space between us.  
Its as if we both were breathing the same air.  
I looked at his lips which parted slightly and looked so inviting.  
His eyes were still closed as if asking me to close this distance between us.  
And so i did.  
I started leaning in.  
We were just inches away when i was pushed backwards.

My eyes flung open and i looked ahead of me.  
"I-i can't do this...I-i can't..." He said and shook his head.  
"Alexander." Was all that came out of my mouth in a low shakey voice.  
He paused for a moment and looked at me right into my eyes.  
"I am sor-sorry." With that he turned and left.

Leaving me to wonder....  
What Just Happened?

*************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

SHIT. Shit. shit.

I am the biggest jerk ever.  
What did i do?  
What was i thinking.  
I rushed to the balcony and punched the railing.  
I embaressed him infront of everyone.  
I embaressed us.  
What the fuck?

"Alexander..." I felt a sting across my heart as i heard that voice.  
"Magnus..." I said but my voice cracked.  
"Hey...are you ok?" He asked.  
I feel even more worse.  
I should be asking him that.  
"Magnus i am so sorry...I-i.." I begun but he cut me off.  
"No i get it...actually i am sorry..." He said.  
"No please don't I..."  
"Hey calm down i just got lost in the moment and went ahead of myself..." He said.  
"But I ga--"   
"ved me mixed signals...yeah...forget it we were both at fault ok? Lets just leave it there yeah?" He said with a small smile.  
"Okay but i a---" 

"What the hell was that Alec?" Mom said rushing in with Izzy beside her.  
"Mom..Calm down." Izzy said.  
"Mom i..."   
"Don't mom me Alec...this is not how i raised you...how can you leave Magnu--" She yelled.  
"Maryse please stop." Magnus said coming between us.  
"Magnus...dont you dare defend him." She said angerily.  
"Magnus its ok." I chimed in.  
"No...first hear us out okay?" He said looking at mom.  
"Well i am sure there must be a very valid reason as to why you are defending him?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Alec is still not feeling well and pressuring him into a dance just triggered him as he was feeling ill. So please don't say anything to him...I was the one who dragged him here...So blame me instead." He spoke.

What?  
Why is he doing this?  
After what i did.  
Why?  
Taking up the Blame for a jerk like me?  
Why?

"Hey mag..." I begun.  
"And so can we please go home...he needs rest." He said cutting me off.  
"I don't know why you are covering up for him..." Mom sighed.  
"I am just stating the truth." He said and moved back interlocking our fingers.  
I looked at him and he just squeezed my hand.

"Mom let these two go home..." Izzy said.  
"Fine." She hugged magnus and then me.  
"I am glad you have Magnus...takecare son." She whispered in my ear.  
"Takecare of my brother." Izzy said hugging him.  
"Sure...don't worry about him." Magnus smiled.

We bid our goodbyes and were on our way home.  
We drove in silence.  
Until i broke that silence.

"Why?" I asked.   
Magnus looked at me for a moment.  
"To be honest i dont know...But i guess i have got your back." He smiled.  
"Thankyou and i am sorry...And i promise if you ever need me i am always gonna be there for you." I said.  
"Well i will hold you to that...But..." He frowned.  
"But?" I asked getting a little nervous.  
"Can we stop by a diner i am starving." He said with a smirk.  
"Damn you scared me....I thought it is something serious." I sighed.  
"It is serious Alexander...I might die if i don't get anything in my system." He said with a horrified expression.  
"You are being dramatic." I laughed.  
"Hey, i am not."

And just like that we had another twisted but also amazing day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*********************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stay tuned to find out what turn this marriage would take....   
> I have a lot of cute stuff coming for you guys....   
> Thankyou for all your love and support....  
> Please let me know you thoughts, Ideas and views....   
> Until Next Chapter See You....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....  
> New Chapter is out.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Alec's Pov  
**********

Okay so what i did a few days ago...  
Thankfully didn't bring any bad blood between me and Magnus.  
Its been almost a week from that day and we are doing fine.  
We actually complete a month together.  
I mean if things keep going like this i may not need that six month deal with mom.

"Mr.Lightwood, someone is here to see you." My assistant said peeking through the door.  
"Yeah cool...send them in." I said looking at my laptop.

A few minutes later i hear the tapping of heels against the marble floor.  
Knowing exactly who that is i smile.  
"Izzy...what a pleasant surprise!" I say turning to face her.  
"How....You didn't even see me come in." She giggled.  
"Brother love" I said in a teasing tone.  
She rolled her eyes and came over giving me a hug.

"So how are you?" She said pulling out a chair closer to mine.  
"Been good...what about you and everyone at home?" I asked slowly closing my laptop.  
"Fine...what about Magnus?"  
"Yeah he is good...you could have just come over." I said.  
"I came to your work for a reason...To talk to you."  
"Ughh it's about the party isn't it?" I groaned.  
"Bingo!!! So talk what happened back there?" She asked.  
"I don't know how Iz...I am just stupid."   
"Alec, you are not stupid...I know you...There is always a reason behind everything you do." She grabbed my hand between hers giving it a little squeeze.

"It's him...I think i like him more than i should...I--" I looked at her and she squeezed my hand again encouraging me to continue.  
Taking a deep breath i begin.  
"I am the old school type of guy...Like i find the clichest and cheesiest things to be cute...Small gestures...I notice everything Iz...you know?" I sighed.  
She nodded.  
"So a kiss...I-It's a big thing for me...I mean that moment was beautiful...But...It just wasn't our moment...Like i want our first kiss to be damn special...Ughhh its just too stupid of a reason but that's the way i am just..I hate myself for what i did, I hate the way i am...And you know what? Even after that he was defending me...I mean why? I am so fucking stupid and hopeless."  
"Hopeless Romantic would be more like it." Izzy smiled.  
"Can't deny that." I laughed moving back.

After a few seconds she spoke up.  
"Alec."   
"Hm?"   
"You are a total boyfriend,no husband material you know?....I mean you're so cute." Izzy laughed.  
"Ha ha ha...Seriously Iz?" I say rolling my eyes.  
"No no hear me out...See this is what i love about you...You're perfect." She said.  
"Perfect and me...Yeah right!"   
"Look...i think you did the right thing." She said and smiled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah...absolutely...you like to take things slow..and that is totally fine." She said.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so...everything will workout. Just make him feel the way he deserves to be treated...also smile more...no one likes that grumpy face of yours."   
"Hey! I am not grumpy." I argued.  
"Yes you are."

"Huh...oh by the way...I have been trying to contact Max, have you heard from him?" I asked.  
"No, not since the day he called before your wedding." She said giving it a long thought.  
"I hope he is fine." I say.  
Where is he?  
"Me too...I will call Debby later." She suggested.  
"Yeah that sounds good." 

"Oh and yeah...Your people tell me you don't go home early even when there is no work?"   
"Uhh yeah.." I scratched the back of my neck.  
"Why?"  
"To give Magnus some privacy...So he can be comfortable."   
"It's your home too." She said furrowing her brows.  
"Yeah but still..."  
She sighed and hugged me.  
"Don't overthink so much okay? I know its in your nature but still."   
"Will try."  
"Actually you know what...Go home early and surprise him." She said excitedly.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.  
"Trust me...It is."

She chatted a little more and eventually she left.  
She is just the person i needed right now.  
It feels good to let it out.  
I love her.  
So maybe going home early may actually be a good idea.  
Well only one way to find out.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***********

"Drop it Pete...He is not a jerk." I groaned into the phone for the millionth time.  
"Well i know no other way to discribe that man." He replies.  
"Well that man has a name...and he is not that bad..he cooks for me everyday." I say sipping my coffee.  
"The only thing he ever does for you." He said in a monotone.

So yeah like you all know Pete is my bestfriend.  
I have know him half of my life.  
He is grumpy to everyone except me.  
I think i might be the only guy who may have seen laugh.  
Anyways i tell him everything and he just never stops criticizing Alec.  
I roll my eyes at his constant babblering thats when i heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey hold on someone is at the door." I say getting off the couch.  
"Well couldn't be your dumbass Alec." He snorted  
"Yeah its too early for him...and can you stop cursing him."   
"No i can't." He said.  
"Great...I am hanging up." I said and disconnected the call.

I opened the door and almost got a heart attack when a blonde weird Dude screamed.  
"Aleccccccccc." He said almost hugging me.  
"Wait...You are not Alec." He said taking a step back.  
"Clearly..." I muttered under my breath.  
"Who the hell are you? Where is Alec?" He asked peeking inside the house.  
"He is not home...Who are you?" I asked him.  
"Home? You live here?" He asked raising one of his brow.  
"I---" Before i could answer a voice echoed in the hall making us both turn to it.

"Jace!" He said.  
"Aleccc." The guy yelled and ran upto him jumping on him like a Koala bear.  
And Alec, as if knowing what was gonna happen caught him in mid air.

"Hey...I missed you man." The blonde said.  
"Haha me too...when did you get back." Alec said letting go of him.  
"Last night...I have so much to talk about." He said.  
"Yeah me too." He said looking at me.  
"Oh by the way whose this?" Blonde said.  
"He is m-my uhh" Alec tried to say.  
"Actually don't bother...come on let's go."   
"Go? But i just got hom--" Alec tried but the Blonde took his bag from him and handed it to me.  
"Jace wai---Shit--Magnus there's dinner in the bag." He yelled while the guy dragged Alec away with him.

I looked at them retreat clearly unable to process what the fuck just happened?  
I stood there for a few moments then sighed.  
What was that?  
More than that...Who was that?  
I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest.  
Do i even have the right to be jealous?  
But whatever this was one thing was clear.  
I HATE WHEN JACE!  
He kept touching my-my ughhhh.  
I banged the door close walking inside.

Hours passed by while i waited for Alec.  
I glanced at the clock and gasped.  
2:43am?  
What the hell?  
Has it been that long?  
I looked back at the door.  
Where is he?  
Should i call him?

Before i could the screen to my phone lit up.  
I frantically grabbed it.  
*Pete*  
Why was i even expecting it to be Alec.  
Sighing i answered the call.  
"Still not back?" He asked.  
"No."  
"Mags don't you see he is damn irresponsible...How can he leave you alone like that...That to with some guy who hugs him like god knows what they are." He started.  
"Pete please...i already have enough on my plate...don't add to my troubles...and besides they could be just friends." I tried to reason.  
To be honest...i have no idea of what i am saying.  
I hope they are just friends.  
But the way the blonde had control over Alec was kinda scary.  
Could it be Pete might be right?

"Are you defending him again? He ditched you for some guy who shows up at the door randomly and talks like he owns the place and the guy who lives in that place." He said.  
I knew he was right at some point.  
Alec didn't even bothered introducing him to me.  
"Magnus?"   
"Yea sorry i zoned out...what were you saying?" I asked.  
"I asked if you called him or not."   
"No i didn't."  
"Then call him...i know you won't get any rest if you keep worrying like that."He sighed.  
"Okay." I hung up.

What should i do?  
I don't want him to think i am being clingy.  
I spend the next few minutes debating on what to do.  
What if he is in trouble?  
Ughhhh....What to do?  
So i called Isabelle instead.  
After a few rings she picked up and i heard a shuffling sound.

"Magnus?" She said in a groggy voice.  
"Uh hi...sorry to disturb you were you sleeping." I asked regreting it the next moment.  
What a dumb question...of course she was sleeping.  
"Yeah no problem...What's up?" She said a little clearer this time probably sitting up.  
"Umm actually Alec went out with this guy and he is not back home yet."   
"Guy? Wait was he a snooty blonde somehow?" She asked.  
"Yes thats him." I answered almost immediately.  
"Ugh Jace! When did he get back? Anyways so Alec is not answering your calls right?" She asked.  
"Actually...." I started nervously.  
"Jesus! Don't tell me you never called him." She groaned.  
"I-i uh."   
"Okay fine i will call him and let you know." She sighed.  
"Wait...you seem to know this Jace?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"Of course i do he is my brother."   
"Brother?" Really?  
"Oh yeah...you might not know about that...actually his parents were our family friends when they tragically died in a car accident...Mom and Dad adopted him...We all grew up together but as soon as Jace was 18 he moved out." She explained.  
"Oh i see." That make sense now why he is so close to Alec.  
"Wait a sec...Were you by any chance jealous!!!!" She yelled almost making me drop the phone.  
"Jea--What? No!! Call your brother then let me know." I said quickly and hung up.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

I opened my eyes to the ringing of my phone.  
Struggling to find it as i tried to adjust to the light.  
My head spinned so bad.  
I got up almost falling backwards but gained control by grabbing the table in front if me.

"Jace." I said.  
"Jace...I can't find my phone." I slurred and heard him groan.  
I blinked a few times trying to clear my view and following the ringing sound.  
"Shit get off the phone dude." I said pushing him off the couch where he was fast asleep.  
"Fuck off." He murmured and turned letting me pull out my phone from beneath him.  
I swiped to answer the call and fell back on the couch.

"Helloooo?"   
"Alec? What the fuck? Where are you?" I heard Izzy scream.  
"Jace!" I slurred  
"Are you drunk?"   
"No...Yes...Maybe little."   
"You people are the worst...Do you have any idea how worried Magnus is?" She yelled.  
"Magnus? Magnus my husband?" I asked to confirm.  
"Yes...Magnus your husband whom you left alone at home without telling him where the heck you are?"  
"Huh?"   
"Alecccccc....Get up!!" She said annoyed at me.

"Magnus?" I said and looked around until my eyes fall onto the clock nearby.  
"Damn you are impossible." She groaned.  
I looked at the clock and blinked a few times.  
The events of today flood into my mind as i finally come back to my senses.

"Oh my God Izzy...Magnus i forgot about him...Shit i am gonna go home." I say into the phone getting up and wearing my shoes.  
"Oh God please no...Don't go home like that."  
"But he is alone." I say.  
"No just apologize tomorrow i will call him and let him know you are fine." She said.  
"But--"   
"No buts...i don't think you should drive in this state besides going home drunk is not a good idea." She said and hung up.

Shit.  
I didn't even realize when i passed out.  
We started drinking and i lost the track of time.  
But Izzy is right...he shouldn't see me like this.  
Why do i keep messing up?  
I groaned and laid back on the couch.  
Well i should probably sleep off this major headache.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
**************

Next morning i was woken up by a very delicious smell.  
I ended up sleeping on the couch after Isabelle told me Alec was fine.  
Pete kept me company on the phone until i knocked out.  
I sat up on the couch and the blanket fell off.  
Wait...I never brought my blanket out here.  
Must be Alec...I smiled at the thought and walked over to the source of the smell.  
Alec stood by the stove humming some random tune.

"Is that Bacoon i smell?" I asked standing in the doorway.  
"Oh Goodmorning." Alec smiled and spun around.  
"Morning." I said  
"Have a seat."  
I smiled back and took a seat on the dinning table.  
"Here's you coffee." He said setting a mug infront of me.  
"Thanks...when did you get back."   
He pulled out a chair next to mine sliding a plate in my direction and settling with his own plate and Mug.  
"Yeahh about that i am so sorry...Jace just got back and i ended up drinking and well i passed out. I should have told you or something." He said.  
"A text would have worked too." I added.  
"Yeah so sorry!"   
"So these eggs and bacoons are your make up breakfast?" I asked.  
"Well is it working?" He asked leaning a bit closer.  
"Mmmmm yes it isssss" I said moaning when i took a bite.  
He laughed.  
"Damn you're the best...Why are you not a chef?" I asked.  
"Well i like to provide my services to only the people i love." He said then blushed on realizing what he had said.  
"I mean to friends and family." He added and laughed awkwarldy.

I laughed it off but for a moment my heart stopped beating.  
What is he doing to me?  
Damn it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are these two finally developing feelings for each other?  
> Stay tuned to find out.  
> Also thankyou for all the love and support.  
> Hope you guys liked it...let me know your views and ideas.  
> Until next time...Bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo there you go my lovely readers...  
> New chapter is out...  
> Thankyou so much for all the love and support...

*About a week or two later*

Alec's Pov  
**********

I was woken up by the sound of shuffling and smell of coffee.  
I opened my eyes and sighed.  
No wonder he is awake.  
Did he even sleep?  
He is not the type to wake up anywhere before 9-10.  
I glanced at the clock which showed the time to be 8:00am.

I slowly walked out towards the kitchen.  
Magnus was standing there with a mug in his hand absent-mindedly swirling the spoon into his coffee.

"You are up early." I commented startling him.  
"Oh..Hey morning, did i wake you up?" He asked turning to me.  
"No...it smells good." I said pointing at his mug.  
"Uhh yeah, the only thing i can actually make." He chuckled handing me another mug.

I knew he was forcing that smile.  
I could literally see that pain in his eyes.  
"Magnus...How are you?" I asked honestly.  
"Uhh...Fine?" He said uncertainly.  
"I know...I know it's your mom's...your mom's birthday." I told him.  
He looked a little taken aback then he looked down.  
"How did y..?" He muttered.  
"Mom told me." I answered.

He sighed.

"I am ok i guess...I am gonna go to my room umm and go back to sleep maybe." He chuckled sadly.  
I knew this was gonna happen.  
But like i promised his mom...I will not let him suffer alone.  
And i am definitely not the guy who breaks promises.

"Get dressed." I said.  
"Huh?"  
"I said get dressed i am taking you out." He looked a me as if i am crazy.  
"Alexander i am sorry...I am not really in a mood to--" He sighed.  
"Trust me please...I really want to."  
"But don't you have to be at work?" He asked.  
"Took a leave."  
"You don't have to do that for me." He sighed again.  
"I am not doing it for anyone...come on please...for me?" I tried to make a puppy face.

"You look like a puppy...And i have a soft spot for them." He giggled.  
I smiled widely.  
"I will be ready by 10...If that's ok?"  
"10 is perfect." I grinned as he waved and went to his room.

So yeah...  
Today is the day he needs someone.  
And i am gonna be that someone...who will stick with him when he needs it the most.  
I hope he likes the day i have prepared for him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus's Pov  
*************

I came back to my room and sighed.  
I looked at the picture on my bedside table which was me carrying my mom in bridal style on her birthday...  
Her last birthday before she....  
I had the biggest smile on my face while my mom was screaming at me to put her down.  
It was the cutest picture we had together.  
We were so happy...I let out a small sob tracing the photo with my hands.

I miss you mom.  
I can barely live without you.  
Why did you go?

I sink on the bed remembering the small things we used to do together.  
I knew she hated to see me cry.  
She used to say..."It breaks my heart." whenever i cried.  
I wiped up my face and glanced at the clock.

I should probably get ready.  
To be honest i don't want to go anywhere today.  
But Alec barely asked me to do something for him.  
And after all he does for me...this is the least i could.

I decided to dress casually wearing a white hoodie with black jeans and canvas.  
I just combed my hair to the side not really in a mood to style them.  
And skipped the whole liner part by just applying a stroke of it.  
I got ready around 10:20 and walked out.  
Alec was already ready and was playing some game on his phone.

"Hey, sorry took me long." I said.  
"No Probl....Woah." He said as soon as he turned to look at me.  
"Uhhh Alec?" I said nervously when he just starred at me.  
"Alec?" I asked again making him jump up on his feet.  
"You uh look...different?" He questioned.  
"Good different or bad different?" I asked nervously.  
"Good...Always." He smiled.

I took a moment to see him and realized we were almost twinning.  
He wore grey hoodie with black vans and black jeans.  
Only difference was he wore a denim jacket over it.  
He had his messy hair pulled back into a small ponytail.  
And he looked rugged handsome.  
I mean uh...Nice.

"You ready?"  
"Yeah uh sure..." 

Its not like the first time we are going somewhere together but yet...  
It feels a little...  
I dont know...new?  
It feels like a date not that he will take me on a date.  
I mean he is probably just doing it cause he feels bad for me.  
Anyway...lets just see how this goes.  
But to be honest i am in no mood to go anywhere.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec's Pov  
**********

How can anyone look so good without even trying?  
I cursed myself for being such a nuisance.  
Anyway...  
I have been planning this day for a while now.  
Its just i am not sure if this will actually make him feel any better.  
All i know is today i should...no i need to be there for him.

"Here?" I pass him a sandwich i made just before we left.  
"What about you?" He asked.  
"I had." I told him.  
He nodded and we were halfway when he asked me to stop the car.

"What's wrong?"  
"Eat this first." He said passing me his half eaten sandwich.  
"I already d---"  
"You are a terrible liar Alexander." He say cutting me off.

I was speechless.  
Ughhh why is he so cute.  
"Hopeless Romantic" Izzy's word echoed in my mind.  
I guess she is right after all...These small things are what catches me off gaurd.  
Without another word i did as told.

We finally reach the firs phase of my plan.  
"The Orphanage." Magnus wonders out aloud.  
"Uhh yeah i hope you don't mind if we stop by for a while?" I asked.  
"Not at all...I love those kids."  
"Great...can you help me with that." I asked pointing at the big cartons of gifts in the backseat.  
"Sure."  
We both walk inside and are greeted with Jonnah's smile.

"Alec and Magnus...its so good to see you guys." She said.  
"You too Jo." Alec laughed.  
"Boys take away those boxes and Alec they are waiting for you...you better rush." Alec nodded and jogged out.  
"And darling the boys will lead you to the kids." The two teens nodded and led me out.  
"Hey...I am Austin and thats my twin Justin." One of the boys chimed in while the other waved.  
"Hi...I am Magnus."  
"We know...you are gonna love it." Justin said.  
"Justin! Shut up!" 

Love what?

"Come on dude this way." Austin said leading me to the garden where Alec was sitting infront of the kids with his guitar.  
"Magnus...Come on sit here." Alec said patting on a chair in front of him.  
I did as told and looked at Alec who smiled.

"So guys as you all know...this is Magnus...I brought him here for a reason today." He looked at me while i just raised an eyebrow.  
"Magnus is like you guys he lost his mom not long ago and misses her alot...and today is her birthday."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec's Pov  
**********

I looked at him again for any signs of protest or discomfort.  
But he looked back with a sad smile encouraging me to continue.

"I am not good with words and the best way i can express myself is through music...So i want to dedicate a song to you."  
"But i need you to pick the song...Which is the first song that come to you mind when you think about your mom?" I asked.

"Let her go." He said in a small voice.

"Okay." I start strumming.  
I always had a habit of selective singing...I usually sing the part i like or are suitable for the situation.  
So i did the same here too.

"Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast....  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies...

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go." 

I stopped and saw that Magnus already had tears at the corner of his eyes.  
Was it a bad idea to remind him of his mom.  
"Can Magnus have a hug?" I said putting my guitar away and wiping at his eyes with my sleeve.  
Everyone got up and came running hugging Magnus tightly.

I moved away and watched how the corner of his eyes crinkled when he laughed.  
He tried to embrace everyone while they kept chanting things like.  
"We love you."  
"You are our family."  
"I love your hair."  
"You look cute when you smile."  
"Please don't cry...Dont be sad."  
And so much more.  
He just laughed and cried a little too while trying to thank and answer everyone.

"Children food is ready...Please let go of Magnus before he dies due to suffocation." Jonnah said.  
I laughed while some groaned and complained about leaving him alone.  
"You can go...We will join you guys in a minute." I told the kids.  
Magnus smiled and nodded at everyone.  
Jonnah went upto him and hugged him saying something in his ears making him giggle.  
She got up and came to me patting my back.  
"That was really sweet." I smiled in response and she left.

"I hope i didn't cross my line." I said as i approached him.  
"Alexander...That was...I...T-thankyou."  
"Well Magnus people might tell you it will be okay and all that but i think she deserved to be missed today...and you missing him is okay but you dont have to do it alone."  
"You have no idea how much this means to me...Like really thankyou so much." He said grabbing my hand.  
"Well i am not done yet." I say lacing our hands together.  
"Wait...there's more." He asked and jogged with me towards the car.  
"Yups." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus Pov  
***********

This is insane.  
All these years everyone kept telling me mom was gone...i need to move on...i shouldn't be sad...Its gonna be fine...its for the best...everything will be okay...but  
No one ever told me that its ok to be sad...Its ok to miss her...Its ok to not pretend to be fine...and its ok to be not ok.  
And to be honest that was all i needed someone who doesn't tell me to just move on.  
All these years i had to pretend to be fine when i actually wasn't.  
And this guy whom i barely knew was here for me.  
Telling me to miss mom...and oh god.  
No fucking way...  
This can't be true.

My breath hitched when Alec stopped the car.  
How?  
I looked at the building ahead of me.

"So that's our last destination for the day." Alec said.  
"Alexander...How?" I asked him.  
"I met her...your mom, just a few months before she..." Alec sadly looked at me.  
"So you are that vacation? She was with you for 2 months?" He nodded.  
"Geez mom...she had it all planned out." I sighed.

This was the resturant where we celebrated mom's birthday every year.  
Every year we came here to meet pops, who was like a father to my mom.  
My mom was abandoned by her own parents when she decided to marry dad.  
Pops owned the bakery where my mom used to work...and always treated her as his daughter.  
He was the one who let her stay with him when she was disowed by her family.  
She moved away with dad but after his death she was back here and we stayed here until i was around 15.  
Eventually we moved out but it was like a family tradition to spend her birthday in here.  
So yeah this place has a very special place in my heart.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec's Pov  
**********

He sighed.  
I felt bad about this.  
He never knew any of this...I mean i was clueless too but i thought that he might have known.  
"Hey...are you ok? " I asked.  
He bit his lips.  
"Actually i don't know...maybe i am just overwelmed." I waited for him to continue.  
"I just...I am not sure if i should be happy or....actually i havent been here for a while..."  
"I know its not my place to say this but maybe we should keep the tradition going?" I asked.  
"You...i dont deserve you...you're amazing...thankyou." He shook his head.  
"Stop thanking me please." I said and we got off.  
He comes and intervines our hands again.  
I looked at him.  
"I am sorry i am just nervous." He laughed.

I squeezed his hand and we enter.  
"My boy." A man comes running hugging Magnus tightly.  
"Pops...I missed you." He hugged him back and closed his eyes.  
"Me too...Just because Elle left us you forgot about your pops? You never visited me." The man cried.  
"Sorry...I am sorry." 

After a few seconds they broke off and the man turned to me.  
"Alec right?" He asked.  
"Uh yes sir." I say awkwardly.  
"Oh drop the formalities...call me pops...I heard so much about you." He said and hugged me as well.  
"Hey let him go...you're scaring him." Magnus laughed.  
"I don't think a little pressure would scare such a fine man like him." He groaned but pulled away.  
"Yeah right...Alec this is my grandfather Patrik." he introduced.  
"Oh so you guys are married huh? How come you forgot to invite me?" He glanced at Magnus.  
"Ughh i don't know Jocelyn was in charge of the guest list."  
"Yea and she barely knows me." He sighed.

"Anyways boys settle down...and call me when your ready to place your orders."  
"Pops i guess we will have the usual what his mom and he used to have." I said.  
I looked at Magnus as he looked back at me a little taken aback.

"Can you tell me how you met Mom?" He asked leaning against the table.  
"Well she was here for two months...she talked about you a lot eventually a month later she asked me to marry you and well i dont really know why i just agreed..." I say awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.  
"Wow...So i guess you knew her pretty well...I mean two months are alot."  
"Yeah and to be honest she spent most of her days hanging out with me...she is just like a...better version of you." I teased him.  
"Hey!" He laughed.

We talked casually about everything relating his mother.  
Small incidents. Embaressing stories. All good times.  
Pops joined us as well and we spent the entire day there just talking.  
As soon as we were done with dinner pops excused himself.

"Hey...Come on i wanna show you something." Magnus whispered.  
I got up and he dragged me up a couple of staircase.  
"Wow...this is so pretty." I exclaimed looking down the terrace onto the beautiful city lights.  
"I know right...Its kinda calming." I nodded.

We stood there in silence.  
Just enjoying each others company.  
Looking out.  
It seemed so comfortable like all the worries were just gone.  
A sense of peace...an relaxing atmosphere an----

"Alexander..." He said in a low voice.  
"Hm?"  
"Did you knew too?" His eyes were still watching the lights.  
"Knew what?"  
"Her illness...that she was gonna go?" He wasn't looking at me but i was.  
I didn't miss to see the sadness settling in his eyes.  
"I didn't...but mom and dad did." I said sadly.

I guess everyone was aware about her condition but as i was told Magnus had no idea about it.  
I can imagine how bad it would feel to be left out on something as important as that.

"You know...The doctors told me she just stopped her treatment when she could have healed...She just gave up. The worse part is everyone knew she was gonna go...an-and i hate the fact that i was never told." He walked a few steps away his voice cracking a little.  
I decided it was best to stay quiet and let him get it out.  
"I...I could have made an effort to keep her happy in her last days...I what-What did i do that i had to be kept in dark...I deserved to know what was happening...She was my mother..my-my....I hate it she never told me...i hate that she just decided to give up on herself...I mean i get it she was mostly upset because she missed dad...she would never admit it to me but i knew she was breaking inside...And-and i couldn't do anything about it...But thats just no reason to leave me." He sobbed a little at the end.

I-I had no words.  
Nothing at all.  
I remained silent as he sniffled a few times and continued.

"Why make me so dependent when she was go-go-gonna leave me alone...What about me?"  
He sniffled more.  
I walked up to him stopping right infront of him.  
He looked at me through his teary eyes.

"I miss her Alec...I mi--mi." Before he could complete i wrapped my arms around him.  
He let out a loud sob this time and wrapped one of his hand around my neck while clutching my shirt by his other hand.  
I just pulled him closer and tighter.  
He cried...letting out all his emotions.  
I held him against me just trying to make my presence prove him that i am there for him.  
We stayed that way for i dont know how long until he loosened his grip a little.

He sniffled a few more times followed by an hiccup.  
"I spoiled your shirt." He murmured.  
I laughed and pulled away wiping his tears.  
"You can buy me a new one." He let out a soft laugh along with a hiccup.  
"Thankyou." He said.  
"Well it's getting cold...let's go home." I took off my jacket and swung it over his shoulders.  
He clutched it tightly and nodded.  
"I already bid my goodbye to pops you go i will wait for you in the car." I say wiping his tears one last time and beaming a smile at him.  
He returned it and nodded.

Magnus was asleep by the time i pulled in in our drive way.  
He looked too adorable and exhausted to be woken up.  
I carefully carried him back to his room.  
Taking off his shoes i tucked him in bed.  
He slept like a baby.  
I smiled looking at his peaceful sleeping figure and after making sure he was comfortable i moved to my room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No."  
"Please no."  
"P-p-pleaseee."

I woke up and looked around.  
3:46am

"Don't....Go...Pl--"

Magnus!  
That's his voice.  
I jumped out of the bed and rushed towards his room.

"Magnus, Magnus!" I walked in and he was shaking on the bed crying hysterically.  
Is he?  
Is he having a nightmare?  
I rushed to his side.  
What should i do?

"Noooooo....Don't leave me alone..." He cried out.  
I did the only thing i could think of.

"Magnus! Wake up! It's a dream!" I try to shake him a little.  
But he only cried more.  
What am i supposed to do.  
I pulled him against my chest and rocked him slowly.

"Don't go....Pl--"  
"Shhh...i am right here...its ok Magnus...I am not going anywhere." I kept rocking him.  
He bolted shot moving away from me and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Magnus...Its just me." It took him time to register what was happening.  
He jumped right back into my arms hugging me tightly.  
"Its ok...You are ok...I am here." I kept chanting soothing things to him and he seemed to calm down a enough to pull away after a few minutes.

We sat there in silence.  
Until he spoke up after a while.

"I am sorry."  
"You were having a nightmare." I said slowly mostly to myself trying to register what had actually happened.  
He stayed silent and looked at me guiltyly as if he did something wrong.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Mom." He said.  
"Since when are you having nightmares?" I asked carefully.  
He looked a little uncomfortable.  
And i was ready to tell him that it was okay...he didn't need to tell me.  
"Two years." He looked down.  
"Two years! Like everyday!!?" He nodded.

Shit.  
I let the words sink in.  
We have been living under the same roof since almost 2-3 months.  
And i never knew about it.  
Do i sleep like a deadbody?  
How can i ever miss this?

"Is it always this bad?" I asked.  
He shook his head and i unknowingly sighed in relief.  
"Here." I passed him a glass of water.  
He gulped it down slowly.  
"Are you ok now? Do you need something?" I asked not knowing what else i was supposed to do.  
"Alec i am sorry...for disturbin---"  
"Hey, its totally ok...like i said i will be here whenever you need me...Please don't blame yourself or feel guilty about this." He let out a small smile and nodded.  
"Thankyou...like for everything."  
"Well...you should go back to sleep...i will be right next door i am gonna keep the doors open in case you need me." I said getting off his bed.  
"I need you."  
.  
.  
.  
"I mean can you stay here...wi-with me?" He asked nervously looking at anything but me.  
"S-sure...I will stay until you fall asleep." I said.  
"No like...uh...i--don't wanna be alone...I mean...Can-Can i hug you while i-i sleep?"  
"Oh." It took me a little while to actually react.  
So i got up and shut the door lightly and climbed in his bed.

He awkwardly shifted towards me and hugged me.  
It was a bit awkward but eventually i pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thankyou and sorry." Magnus murmured into my chest.  
"You really need to stop using these two words." I laugh.  
He chuckled and relaxed.  
Eventually after a while i heard his small snores.  
I smiled and looked at him.  
This guy in my arms adorably snoozing.  
Thats when it hit me.  
The realization....  
.  
.  
.  
Oh God....  
I was already falling for this guy.  
I am in love with him...  
I love Magnus.  
I couldn't help but let a big smile spread across my face.  
I kissed his head and he purred like some cat.  
I laughed and kissed his forehead and pulled him closer.

One thing is for sure.  
I am truely, Madly, and Deeply in love.  
In love with you.  
In love with you Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally atleast one of them is in love.  
> What about the stubborn Magnus?  
> Is he in love too?  
> What will happen...how will they find their way to each other?  
> Stay tuned to find out.  
> Be sure to let me knw your ideas and views...  
> Love you all a lot...  
> See you soon...until the next chapter....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone new chapter is out...  
> Though its a short one i hope you enjoy...  
> Love you all...  
> And oh my gosh did you guys see the training scene!!!!!!  
> How did you all managed to survive after that!!!!

Magnus' Pov  
************

"Hope so"  
"Any luck with him?"  
"No...he still wont answer our calls, Not even Alec's."  
"Damn."  
"I am getting really worried."

I opened my eyes to some chattering going on outside my room.  
I sit up and looked around.  
Letting the events of the previous night sink in.  
Alec!  
I looked around again and sure...  
He was gone.  
Well....  
What was i even expecting?  
Shaking my disapointment away.  
I walk out.

"Even Debby?"  
"Alec is planning to go there and see that's wrong..."

"Go where?" I asked.  
"Magnus hey...Morning." Isabelle said turning to me.  
"Hello lovlies...What are you guys doing here?"  
"Oh Alec told us to look after yo------" Clary begun.  
"File!!!!!...To look for a file...yeah...That's it." the blackhaired chimed in laughing nervously.

"Okay?" I raise my eyebrow and they just brushed it off.  
"So i overheard some of your talks...Who is not answering?"  
"Uh its Max....Our..."  
"Brother i know." I nodded.

I knew Alec has been stressing over his brother for a while now.  
"I will make us some coffee." Clary volunteered and left.  
"So...What is happening?"  
"We have been trying to contact him but he and debby won't answer and he has never done anyything like this before." Izzy explained.  
"I can try...I mean they don't have my number they might answ---"  
"Max is a technical genuis...If he is ignoring our calls he will know its you whose calling." She sighed.  
"Then let's try debby...atleast we can try?" I suggested.

She sighed again but dailed her number.  
"Put it on speaker." She say.  
I do as told and the call is answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"  
Its a man's voice...I looked at Izzy and mouthed *Max* but she shook her head.  
We look at each other for a few seconds until the man spoke up again.  
"Hellooo?"  
"Hi...Is this deborah?" She asks taking the phone from me.  
"Uh yeah but she is uh unavailable at the moment...May i take a message?" He asked.  
"Unavailable? Who are you again?" She asked.  
"I am her husband...and you are?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Hello...Miss?...Are you there?"  
I take the phone from her and hung up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Clary finally spoke placing the tray on the table.  
"Isabelle?" I say shaking her out of her trance.  
"Alec...Call Alec..." She say trying to hold back her tears.  
I looked at Clary who bit her lip not sure what to do...I nodded at her and she wrapped her arms around Isabelle while i called Alec.

"Magnus? Is everything ok?" He says as soon as the line gets connected.  
"I-i am not sure...can you come home?"  
"Home? Are you ok?" I could already hear him shuffling as if moving out.  
"Its Max...he..." I heard the door bang.  
"I am on my way." He hung up.

A while later the front door burst open.  
"What happened?" Alec asked walking in.  
"Alec!!!" Izzy say running to hug him.  
He held her close and looked over at me.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"That bitch...How can she do that?" Alec muttered getting up.  
"Forget her...We don't know where is Max or how is he...He really loved her...I can't even imagine what he must be going through." Izzy wimpered burying her head into clary's neck while she rubbed her back.

I sit there not knowing what to do?  
The closest thing i ever had to a sibling is Clary...  
And if something like this were to ever happen to her...  
I would've lost my mind.

"Enough! I am going to find Max." Alec announced.  
"But that event your company is sponsoring..." Izzy begun.  
"That's why i am leaving you here."  
"I can't Alec..."  
"You just have to help Magnus with the arrangements." He say.  
Wait what?  
"Me?" I got up.  
"Dad is out on business and so is Jace..." He tried to explain.  
"But i barely know anything about your bus--"  
"Your mom told me you throw the best parties...its the same thing just a formal one at that."  
"Alexander this your career....what if i mess up?" I can't do this.  
"You won't...Magnus please...I don't think Izzy is in a condition to handle all the stress alone." He almost pleaded.

And i didn't miss the crack in his voice.  
For the first time ever i saw Alec so...  
So vulnerable...  
He did his best to keep it together  
But he was hurting.  
Really Bad.

"Alexander...He is gonna be okay...I am sure he is fine." I say trying to sooth him.  
"I don't...know...they have been together since high school...I can't believe Debby could..." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Just go and bring him here...I promise i will takecare of everything here." I place a assuring hand on his forearm.  
He forced a smile and squeezed my hand. 

"Well then it's settled." He walked to his room packing a dufflebag.  
"Takecare of her for me yeah?" He say looking at Izzy over my shoulder and i nodded.  
He walked past me towards his sister.  
"I will bring our baby brother back....I promise Iz." He say and hugged her.

He walked to the door opening it.  
And as soon as he did he dropped his bag.  
I rushed to his side as he stood in shock.  
Wide eyes...mouth slightly open.  
I looked out the door to see what it was.

And there stood the guy...  
Pale like Alec...Sharp eyes like Izzy's...  
The dark shade of hair that the whole family shared..  
Balencing big glasses on his nose and a...?  
A young child?  
A baby in his arms.  
He was none other than...  
"Max." Alec say in a low tone.

"Hello Big brother!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think happened?  
> Where was Max?  
> Whose the Child?  
> How will the power couple deal with th situation  
> Stay tuned to find out.  
> Thankyou for all the Love and support...  
> Let me know what you guys think your ideas and views.  
> Until next chapter....Goodbye lovely people...<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers...  
> There you go with a brand new chapter...  
> Enjoyyyy!!!!

Magnus' Pov  
**************

"Max!!!" Isabelle yelled running towards her brother.  
"Damn...she is here too? Hey hold him." Max said handing me the baby and getting ready to catch his sister in a big hug.

I looked at the baby in my arms....And damn he was beautiful...He had his eyes shut while he snored lightly.  
He held onto my shirt tightly in his tiny fist.  
Thats when something hit me......  
OMG...i have never held a baby in my entire life!!!!  
Am i holding him right!???  
Is he comfortable????  
Oh god what if drop him!!!!!!!  
Ahhhhhh!!!!!!  
I looked at the lightwood siblings hugging their brother to death and i knew i was not gonna ruin their moment.  
I just prayed and hope i was holding him right.

"Damn guys....i ...cant bre...athe!!" Max laughed.  
They let go and Izzy slapped the back of his head.  
"Oww...what the hell was that for!!...Alec!!!??. He grabbed the back of his head.  
"Well u deserved it...where in the world were you." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Guys let him sit." I finally spoke making them all turn to me.  
"Oh heyy Magnus...i am so glad to finally meet you...sorry i couldnt be at the wedding." Max said coming to me.  
"Well its nice to see you too."   
"And wow...Ryu never really lets anyone hold him you must be good with kids huh?" He laughed.  
"Actually...i am not so sure about that." Thats when Alec came over and asked if he could hold him.  
Alec took Ryu and hugged him.

"Hey buddy i missed you...so did izzy right?" They both say tickling the kid who giggled.  
I looked at Max...who had a sad smile on his lips.  
"Lets sit and talk...I have a lot to tell u guys."  
He picked up a suitcase and finally moved towards the couch...  
He greeted clary and finally we all were seated with coffees in our hand.  
Ryu decided to sit in my lap while he played with my necklaces.

"I am sorry for ignoring you guys...But like Alec i like to be alone when i am upset." He said and Alec stiffened a little.  
"Max..."Izzy begun.  
"Debby wanted to separate. So we did...she moved in with her...boyfr--"   
"Husband." Alec interrupted.  
"Hus--- oh so...they...wow uh right." he said his surprized expression slowly turning into a sad one as he looked down.  
"Why Max? You guys were so...so close.." Izzy said holding his hand.  
"I thought so too iz...i worked my ass off at work to build this family and...and she said she thinks she lost me when he came." He looked at Ryu.  
"What? That's her son!!." Alec argued.  
"I said the same thing...she doesn't love me anymore..she said she loves someone else and is pregnant with guy's baby. How am i supposed to argue with that?"  
"Preg--- oh god." Izzy cried.  
"To be honest i started hating Ryu...she left me with a 7 months old baby who needed his mother...i blamed him for everything for i dont know how long..until one day i almost lost him...i left him in the bathtub and forgot...he-he nearly died because of me...and thats when i realized i love him so much...and he doesnt deserve this...i will be his mom his dad his nanny his friend his sibling...whatever he needs!" He was on the verge of tears and Izzy hugged him while Alec squeezed his shoulder.  
"I just needed time to process everything...being with someone for 7 years and they just fall out of love? Anyways i dont need her if she doesn't need my son." He wiped his tears.

Damn this is so...  
So painful.  
I can barely imagine what Max went through.   
What Ryu went through.

*****************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

I felt helpless...  
I didnt know what to do.  
I just sat there looking at my baby brother so broken so hurt.  
I looked over at Magnus who unconsciously tighten his hold on Ryu.

No wonder Ryu is so scared of meeting people...it took him a awhile to adjust with us too...  
But with Magnus....  
He never wimpered or tried to move away from his touch.  
Maybe kids are better at judging people?  
I dont know.

"So what now? What will you do?" I asked.  
"I am gonna move back with mom and dad...but i need to get some paperwork done back at my place...i will be gone for a few days."   
"I am coming with you." I tell him.  
"No...Alec this is my fight...i need to do this on my own." He sighed  
"But you already have done enough alone...let us help you Max." Izzy argued.  
"Thats why i need you guys to takecare of my son while i am away...Alec i know you have the event coming up and all...i can totally take Ryu along if--"   
"I will takecare of Ryu!" We all turned to look at Magnus. "I stay home...i can be with Ryu if that's ok with you guys." He said.  
"He already likes you...but are you sure?" Max asked.  
"We all will help him...you go just get everything done and come back to us." I sighed.  
"I am sorry guys...i needed time...you know Alec no one knows better than you, what its like to be in love..." I sighed again and nodded.

*****************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
**************

"You know Alec, no one knows better than you, what its like to be in love..." I let those words sink in.  
My eyes automatically moved to Alec who sighed and nodded.  
What is that supposed to mean?  
Alec has been in love?  
Like true love?  
I knew i had no right to be angry but j just....  
Could it be...  
Could it be he is still in...  
L-love?

"Nus...Magnus!"  
"Huh!?" I asked getting out of my trance.  
"I asked if you are ok?" Max asked.  
"Oh yeah....i am." He smiled and got up.  
"Guys one last thing please don't tell mom and dad about this." Max scratched the back of his head.  
"Why not? They deserve to know too." Alec spoke.  
"Yeah i know...i just wanna tell them on my own after i get back." We all nodded in understanding.

Everything else was a blur.  
As Max bid us all goodbye and took off promising to return in a few days.  
I went out to drop off Izzy and Clary while Alec stayed with Ryu.  
I needed to clear my head.  
Ughhhh...  
Why am i getting annoyed.  
Its Alec's life after all.

"Hey Pete." I asked as soon as the line connected.  
"So i finally crossed your mind." He said.  
"Oh come on please...you know it was mom's"  
"Exactly magnus...i tried calling you and you never answered...do you have any idea how worried...i even showed up at your *Alexander's* place but seemed like no one was home."  
"Wait, you came over to our place!?"   
"Oh, so its our place now? Great!"  
"Pete i am married to him...get over it." I yelled.  
"Right..."  
"Pete, i-i am so sorry...you know i dont mean---" i...damn whats wrong with me.  
"No you are right...i am being noisy." He whispered.  
"No please...i am sorry...i need you...you're my bestfriend i need to talk please just." Ugh i sound so miserable.  
"Yeah bestfriend...what is it?"   
"Pete..i."   
"Stop it...stop pitying me...please." he uttered.  
"No...i just...can we meet?" I sighed.  
"Come over." With that he hung up.

I sighed.  
I know this is all my fault.  
But i could never see him as a lover.  
I just cant.  
I never did.  
I feel terrible for this...i feel like i use him or something...  
Just keep making it difficult for him.  
I drove over to his place....

********************************************************************************************

 

By the time i got back home it was already around 10:30pm.  
Pete was being pete with phrases like  
"Great so he has a lover too!"  
I tried to argue but i couldn't...  
Cause let's face it...i barely knew anything about Alec.  
But i trust mom.  
And if she trusts him..i am gonna trust him too.

I was about to ring the bell but decided against it took out my key to open the door.  
I walked into the dimly lit hall.  
"Alexander?" I call out but no response.  
I guess he asleep already.  
I walked in furrher to the most adorable thing i could've seen.  
Alec was sprawled out on the couch with his legs on the armrest as a gaint man like him couldn't fit on the couch.  
Ryu was lying on this chest...his cheek against Alec's heart.  
Alec's hand was resting on Ryu's little bum while other was on his back.  
They both looked adorable with their small snores.  
I smiled at the sight and couldn't help but click a picture or two sending each to Max, Izzy And Clary.

I knew it was a very uncomfortable position for Alec so i had to wake him up.  
First i picked up Ryu off his chest and immediately his grip tightened and he started waking up.  
"Its just me." I whispered and he loosened his hold.  
"Your back." He said and finally got up.  
"Yeah i met a friend on my way." He nodded and placed his hand on his neck.  
"You could've sprained your neck or back." I say.  
"Yeah i just fell asleep." He sighed.  
"Obviously you must exhausted after work and then this...Just go get some rest." I suggested.  
"What about you?"   
"I will leave him in your room after a while." I said nervously.  
"You are...Magnus your nightmares are not your fault!" He sighed.  
"But i might wake Ryu and---"  
"Both of you are sleeping in my room." He said standing up.  
"What?" He wants to sleep together?  
"I didn't mean it like that...you just didn't wake up the entire night after i came in your room." He stopped and looked at me.

Wait so he was there.  
The entire night?  
In my room.

"I thought you left after i fell asleep."  
"I wanted to...but i couldn't...Magnus i am sorry didn't mean to creep you out like this." He said panicking.  
"That's why i never woke up again...are you trying to say that maybe your presence keeps my nightmares away?"  
"I wouldn't say my presence...." He scratched his neck.  
"Alec...its ok."   
"No its not..i-i just wanna help...all this time we were living under the same roof...and you had these vicious dreams every night i never even heard you once until last night because it was comparatively violent...how could i not hear you all this time where a presence of someone might have helped you." He looked away guiltly.

I looked at him.  
Just stared at him.  
Simply out of words.  
Why does he feel so guilty.  
It should be me.  
I was never strong enough to fight this.  
But its different.  
For the first time ever someone's presence soothed me.  
It never happened before i had these dreams while i slept in the same room as clary or pete or anyone.  
Just sharing space wasn't enough.  
But...  
Alec's presence was enough.  
How?

"If...there is a chance i can help you...then please let me..i dont even mean to share a bed or something...i will sleep on the floor...i just think we should see if sharing a room helps." He said.  
"Alexander...i am in."   
"Y-you are?" He seemed a little astonished.  
"Yes and as far as it is about you sleeping on floor..that's not happening...i will sleep on the floor its your room after all."   
"No way..." he argued.  
"Then we are sharing the bed." He opened his mouth to say something but shut it the next moment.  
"What? Do have a problem with sharing your bed?"  
"No no not at all."   
"Good then i will be there soon...i need to change first." He nodded and i handed him ryu as he took him to his room.

 

*****************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

I got into my bed after placing Ryu into his cradle which i took out from the storeroom earlier today.  
He seemed to be fine so i went to bed waiting for Magnus...  
Was i crossing the line?  
I hope he is not creeped out by me.  
I sighed.

"May i come in." He said knocking the door.  
"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed and made his way to the bed.

"Do you think Max will be fine?" He asked after awhile.  
"To be honest...i don't know."  
"Ryu is a adorable kid...so calm and quiet." He looked at the crib.  
I followed his eyes and couldn't help but smile.  
"He sure is amazing...Isabelle and Max were disastrous and so damn annoying."  
"Hey it couldn't be that bad." He laughed.  
"Oh you have no idea...they cried so much...i actually felt like throwing them out of the window or something." I groaned.  
"Damn thats mean."   
"But you seem to be good with kids." I change the topic.  
Actually....He is the first child i ever had the privilege of holding." He say turning to look at me.  
"No way...seriously!!?"   
Wow he is good...  
I mean me being the eldest sibling...i still found it a little problematic to deal with Ryu.  
But he did it without even trying.  
And the fact that Ryu trusts him.

After chatting for awhile we both drifted to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Uhmm....Dark...uhhhh....help!"  
I opened my eyes.  
"Uhhh...."   
Magnus!  
I turned to him and he was shaking his head breathing heavily...while his forehead was beaded with sweat.  
I did what i thought would help.  
Pulled him into my chest and whispered soothing words in his ear...  
And rubbed his back and ran my fingers into his hair.  
He immediately calmed down.  
Its working...  
He buried his face into my neck giving me shivers everywhere.  
And swung his arm over my waist pulling me even closer.  
So this is how it is?  
I smiled cause finally i found a way to help him.

I finally found a way to bring us closer.  
A way to start something new.  
Within the next two months i will make you realize that maybe this marriage is not a mistake.  
I will prove it to you that i can be there for you.  
We can make this work.

_________________________________________________________________________  
****************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Did you guys like it?  
> How will these two make it work?  
> Will this child bring a change in their relationship?  
> Or will it get more and more complicated???  
> Stay tuned to find out...  
> Lots n lots of drama, misunderstandings, and love ahead.
> 
> And thankyouu all for your love and support...I love you all...let me know your ideas and views...  
> Until Next Time...😁❤


	9. Chapter 9

Alec's Pov  
*********

I tried to change my position in which i was sleeping considering the fact that my shoulder was sore but as i tried something restricted my moves.  
Groaning i opened one of my eye to peek at what it was..  
I let out a grasp when i see the sleeping face of my ummm...Magnus on my shoulder.  
I tried to move away a little which only made him groan and bury his face in my neck while tightening the hold of his arm that was draped around my mid section....What should i do?  
I let out a deep breathe which i have been holding for a while now and then i realized that....  
This is so wrong!  
Its almost like i am taking advantage of him when he is vulnerable...this is not right...i slowly put his hand away as i slipped out of bed replacing my place with a pillow which he cuddled with.  
I walk over to the Cradle and saw Ryu who was starting to wake up...

"Hey buddy! You up already? Lets get you ready for the day." With that i picked him up and headed out slowly closing the door behind me trying my best not to wake him.  
.  
.  
.  
Almost an hour or so later i decided to wake up Magnus.  
But should i?  
I mean did he get enough sleep....he is sleeping so peacefully.  
But atleast i should let him know that i am gonna drop Ryu at Izzy's so he can rest.   
I guess its too much of us to ask him to takecare of a baby when he has barely been around one.  
Not that Izzy has any experience either...maybe i should just take an off until Max returns...  
But i have to host the biggest event of the entrepreneurship.  
Ughhh what do i do?  
I can send in Izzy and Magnus for the field work but there is still a lot of paperwork which they can't handle.  
I can't even ask mom to takecare of him cause then i will have to explain why he is with me and about Max's where abouts.  
I guess i have no options...sighing i slowly shook Magnus.

"Hey....Magnus...hey..." he groaned and turned opening one of his eyes.  
"...xander? Where are...oing?" I chuckled at this.  
"Work. I was wondering..." i asked bringing Ryu up who stretched out his tiny hands towards Magnus and giggled.  
"Yeah...here." he pulled down the covers signaling me to place the baby beside him.

I did as told and Ryu giggled as soon as Magnus cuddled him.  
"Mornin...babe." he said to him and kissed his head.

I smiled at the scene.  
"So i guess he is staying with you."   
"Obviously...i will be up in a minute." He said.  
"Actually you guys can sleep in...i already bathed him and fed him...Also your breakfast is in the microwave and lunch in the fridge...i will try to be back a---"  
"Alexander!...we are good...calm down." He cut me off.

I guess i am a little paranoid about everything that has been happening.  
"Sorry i..i you know..." i tried.  
"I know...stop stressing...just go and focus on the event..trust me i will handle this." I just nodded.  
"I know you will." I turned to leave and the room filled with loud sobs.

I turned and looked at the crying baby and a surprised Magnus.  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice.  
"He doesn't want me to go." I sighed and picked up the baby who fisted his hands in my shirt as he whimpers.  
"How will i do this." Magnus said almost to himself.

I sighed there is no way i can leave these two.  
The door bell distracted me from my thoughts and i walked out to get the door.

"Hey Alec!" The redhead said as soon as i opened the door.  
"Clary...hey?"  
"I am here to help Magnus...i used to babysit so Izzy suggested that i could help." She smile and i sighed in relief.  
"That's great...actually i have to go...can you uh?" She nodded and took Ryu from me.

I stayed to see his reaction but he seemed fine.  
Magnus walked out and clary rushed to the kitchen handing him Ryu.

"Please be back soon?" He said coming to me.

I didnt miss the way my heart skipped a beat.   
I tired to ignore my heart which was beating wildly against my ribcage...I should go before this gets...before i do or say something stupid.

"I-i should go." I said and quickly kissed Ryu's head and regretted it the next moment.  
Cause as i moved away our faces were just inches away and Magnus had his eyes wide and lips parted while i cant even imagine how stupid i looked.  
I quickly moved away knocking my head against the door in the process.

"Alec...you ok?" Magnus surged forward but i ran away and waved a i am good sign.

I rushed to my car and quickly got in.  
I burried my face into my hands  
What the hell am i doing?  
Ughhh i totally made a fool out of myself there.  
Damnit.

************************************************************************************************

"Hey Iz." I hugged her and then we took seats.  
"So did you order?" She asked.  
"Not yet....." She gave me a look.  
"So what is it?" She say looking through the menu.  
"Nothing....i just wanted to have breakfast with you."  
"Alec stop bullshitting! You woke me up at 8am to have breakfast with me!"   
"Uh yes?" I scratch the back of my neck.  
"Come on big brother, you can tell me anything." I sighed.

I guess here goes nothing.  
"I-i amlovewithMagnus!" I say quickly.  
She pauses for a moment and i look up.  
"Annnd?" I give her a horrified look.

What and?  
I just told her something so important.

"Wait...thats it? YOU WOKE ME UP TO STATE THE OBVIOUS!!!!!!!" She groaned.  
"Obvious? What are you talking about?" I stare at her.  
"Alec everyone knows you are in love with Magnus." She sighed.

What?  
Really?  
Am i that predictable?

"So when are you telling him?" She asked.  
"I am not telling him...i dont wanna scare him away when we finally are getting along well." I say pinching my nose.  
"What if he feels the same?"  
"I don't know Iz...Actually there is another reason why i called you."  
She nodded telling me to continue.  
"The event is supposed to be by the end of next week...and we already falling behind in our schedule." I begin and take out my notepad.  
"I listed out the things we need to do...i will handle all the documental work along with Simon...I need you and Magnus to start the preparations at the farmhouse...decoration, catering, and all of that." She nodded.  
"Simon is that hot ner--" She smirked.  
"My assistant...please stop hitting on my employees." I sighed.  
"But he is adorable...can't you put me in a situation where i can see more of him?" She had a playful smile tugging at her lips.  
"Well i am going to work only for the next two days...then you guys will takeover."  
"But it's only been 4-5 months since you hired Simon...shouldn't you be there to guide him and i would be needing you as well." She frowned.  
"Thats the reason i coming the next two days...Besides Simon is a fast learner he just tends to panic alot...Also you have Magnus to keep you company."   
"Well if you put it that way...I would prefer working with Magnus over you." I mocked a hurt expression on my face.  
"No offense big brother but you are buzzkill when it comes to work also Magnus totally has a classier and bolder taste than you in arranging a party." 

I let out a chuckle.  
That's kinda true...i have never been a party person.  
This event is always the most stressful time of the year for me.  
If i could i would've avoided it...but it's really profitable for the company and also helps to keep it repetitive.

"Okay i can't deny that...try to keep it professional though i wouldn't want my guests to turn into party animals." She gives me a thumps up.

We talk about random stuff and also about Max and his situation.

"Hey why don't you take Magnus out today? I will takecare of Ryu?" She suggested.  
"Actually i have something better."

************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***********

"Hello?" I say into the phone that was balenced between my ear and shoulder.  
"Hey Magnus...is everything fine there...hope Ryu is not troubling you guys?" Alec spoke from the other side.  
"No not at all...everything is under control here...Clary is really good with kids."  
"Oh that's uh great! I was wondering if you wanna go out for dinner? I mean with Ryu...i thought it would be nice if we take him out of something?"   
"That's a nice idea...we will be ready." I say looking at ryu.  
"Great! So i will pick you guys by 7 ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah 7 sounds fine."   
"Alright." He hung up.

I stood for a minute confused.  
What was this all about?

"Why are you makimg that face?" Clary asked coming to me.  
"What face?"  
"The expression you had when....wait let me do it for you." She says and makes a disorganized perplexed expression.  
"I don't look like that." I say rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah yeah...whatever...so what happened?" She asked.  
"Alexander wants to take Ryu out tonight and also wants me to accompany them."

"Ahhhhhhh FAMILY VIBES!!!!!!!" Biscuit yelled like a mad person.  
"What?"   
"OMG....I SHIP YOU GUYS...THIS IS GONNA BE PERFECT!!!!! YOU GUYS OUT WITH A BABY...I NEED A PICTURE...NO I NEED ALOTS OF PICTURE TO FRAME THEM ON MY WALL...BUT I WOULD NEED A COPY OF ALL THOSE CAUSE IZZY WOULD WANNA FRAME THEM ON HER WALLS AN---"  
"CLARY!!!! What the hell are you saying!!!!" I stare at her wide eyed.  
"Whattt you guys look adorable together!" She say with a grin plastered on her face.  
"Oh god! You are ridiculous! I am gonna go and look for an outfit for tonight." I sigh.  
"Wear something blue...Izzy told me that it's Alec's favorite color." She winked.  
"Whatever Biscuit...can you help Ryu get dressed?" She laughed but nodded anyways.

After awhile i finally get dressed and walked out.  
"Oh Dear...Alec is so gonna drool when he sees you in his favorite color." I rolled my eyes again.  
"I didn't dress up for him...i just like this color."   
"Sure you do Mags." She hands me Ryu who is looking adorable in his tiny little babysuit.  
He laughed as i tickled his tummy.  
"Well i am gonna go...have a nice date." She winked but this time i couldn't help but smile.

I looked at the time and it was already half past seven.  
Where is he?

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov   
*********

"Simon! Where is the guest list?" I yelled for the fourth time.  
"Sir...almost done..." He bit his lips nervously.

I sighed when i saw how tired he looked.  
We had a busy day today.  
And to be honest he has been working really hard.  
Maybe i am actually letting out my anxiety by trying to get all the work done at once.  
No wonder he is exhausted.

"Hey, just go home today." I tell him  
"But i am not do--" he begun.  
"Its ok...i am sure you are exhausted...just go home."  
"I will go when i am done." He insisted.  
"Simon...take a break...you will end up messing up the list...besides you can email me this by tomorrow morning."   
"Thank you...i won't let you down." He smiled.  
"Hehe i know." 

I bid him goodbye and rushed out.  
Damn it's already quarter past seven.  
I finally reach home..  
And damn he looked.....  
Beautiful!

"Hey..." He says as he opens the door.  
"Uhh hi....you...look...sorry i am late." I say.  
What the hell was i gonna say?

"Just an hour late."   
"Sorry work was so---" i start.  
"It's okay Alexander...though Ryu missed you...right baby?" He turned behind and Ryu was crawling towards me with his usual big smile showing his only four teeths.  
I laughed and bent down he crawls a little faster and i scope him into my arms hugging him.

"I missed you too." I cooed into his neck.  
"Well do you wanna change?" Magnus asked.  
"Uh yes...do you mind..sorry." i gestured to my room.  
"Not at all...take your time." He smiled taking Ryu from me.

It took me a few more minutes to get ready and we finally head out.  
We decided to get some takeout and ate that in the car.  
The evening couldn't have been any better.  
Just a random day out like this was one of those cliches that i die for...  
And maybe Ryu being here with us just brought us a step closer.  
And like i said this relationship has to be built by small baby steps...one at a time.

We had to stop by a convenience store to get some supplies and grocery.  
We were walking towards our car laughing at some joke.   
That's when we heard that forsaken voice.

"Alec Lightwood! What an unpleasant surprise!" I flinched.  
"You gotta be kidding me." I groaned.  
I tried to walk faster dragging Magnus along.  
"Hey---Alec...wait."   
I dragged him ignoring all his complaints.

"Lightwood stop!" I sighed amd turned around.  
"I never thought filthy people like you get to be happy or worse start a family." I held onto Magnus' hand pulling him a little behind me.  
"What the hell Markus...grow up! This is not high school." I groaned.  
"Oh yeah i am well aware...but people like you get to have such a luxurious life is not fair is it?...Well...." he shifted his gaze to Magnus.

I didn't miss the grasp that escape from his mouth.  
I could feel my blood boiling by the way he looked at Magnus.  
It irritated me...no it was more than that.  
I fisted my free hand and digged my nails in my palm to control the anger that was taking over me.

************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
**********

A high school bully?  
Well i had faced them too.  
But none of them ever looked so intimidating as this guy.  
His gaze turned in my direction and...and i flinched.  
It really made me uncomfortable...the way he stared at me from my head to my toes back at my head and stopping at my face.  
I held on tightly onto Ryu.  
Okay he is kinda scaring me now.

"He may be a man but your choice has always been great Alec...But i am sure his habits must resemble to that of a girl."  
"Shut up." Alec hissed.  
"He wears makeup too...has soft skin..." he say grabbing my wrist.  
"Markus! Enough! Let go of him." Alec voice felt so far away.  
"But does he scream like a girl when yo--" His sentence was cut of by Alec who punched him so hard that he fell backwards.

I looked at Alec to see a expression on his face that 8 had never seen before.  
Anger.  
A really pissed look.

I looked back at Marcus who was now sitting up wiping his nose that was apparently bleeding.  
He let out a crazy laugh.   
"Oh Lightwood...you made a big mistake." He whistled and i saw atleast 3-4 figures approaching us.  
.  
.  
.  
"Magnus get in the car." Alec said in a calm tone.  
"What!! I am not leav---"   
"Just get in the car." He said.  
"Alec they are too many o---"   
"Magnus! Get in the goddamn car!" He yelled "For Ryu." He added softly.

I was a little astonished by the tone of his voice.   
But i knew he was right i opened the door pushing Ryu inside.  
Damn he can't take them all alone.  
I looked around frantically for any kind of help.  
My eyes stop onto the phonebooth in the corner of the street.  
Cops.  
I should call the cops.  
They told me they will be there in 5.

I looked over at Alec who had already knocked four of them out and was beating the shit out of the Markus guy.  
Shit. At this rate he is gonna kill him.  
I have to stop him.  
I ran to him only to see Alec sitting on the guy amd punching him.  
DON'T.punch.EVER.punch.TALK.punch.ABOUT.punch.HIM LIKE.punch.THAT.punch.YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!

Alec stop.  
He was hurting himself.  
I could clearly see the blood dripping down his face...his knuckles...his shirt.  
"Alexander Stop." I yelled.  
"Alec please he will die...i called the cops they will take care of this."  
"ALEC." I held onto his arm to pull him back which worked.

He looked at me for a second.  
His dark eyes getting softer.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked.  
I shook my head and looked at his knuckles.  
He pulled back his hand. 

The cops took our statement and suggested Alec to see the paramedics but he refused.  
Ryu started crying in the car.  
We got into our car with Alec on the drivers and me and Ryu on the passenger seat.

"Magnus...i---" Alec begun.  
But i stop him with my hand.  
"Save it." I tell him.  
"But..." he tried.  
"Just drive."   
And the rest of the ride to home was silent.

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov   
*********

Saying that Magnus was pissed at me would be an understatement.  
He slammed the door as we got out of the car.  
I sighed and slowly dragged myself to the apartment.  
Magnus went on ahead and was nowhere in sight.  
I sat on the kitchen counter with a ice pack and placed it on top of my right eyebrow.  
And damn that hurts.

I flinched.  
Soon i saw Magnus coming out of my room with a box in his hand.  
"Take off your shirt." He said.  
"Magnus i am okay." I said.  
"Just do it Alec."   
I sighed and did as told it was tough because my torso hurted.  
"Jesus! Alec what the fuck were you thinking!!?" He yelled.  
"Magnus i..."  
"No seriously they were 5 people....what the hell is wrong with you." His eyes raked my torso.

I kept quiet knowing that i was wrong....  
But i couldn't listen to that bastard any longer.

"Shit. You're bruised everywhere....this is gonna sting." He dabbed the cotton into the liquid placing it on my left side ribs.  
He did that a few more places.  
I closed my eyes to bear the stinging sensation.  
He then held my hand dabbing over my knuckles i pulled my hand back.  
He stopped then slowly held onto it again...this time dabbing and blowing on it at the same time....i tired to pull back again but he had a firm grip.

He gently wrapped a bandage around my hand then he slowly dabbed on the wound that was right above my eyebrows.  
He puts a bandaid over it.  
I keep my eyes close the entire time.  
His movements suddenly stops and his hand comes to rest on my cheek.  
I flung my eyes open and gasped at the look on his face.  
He had tears running down his face and he bit his lips to stop them from shaking.

"Magnus..."  
"It must b-be hurting...hur-hurting really bad right." His finger stopped at a wound in the corner my lips.  
He applies the ointment on it and look at it for a moment.  
"It hurts right?"  
"A little." I try to smile but flinch on stretching my lips.  
"I w-was so so scared...please d-dont do t-this again." He say and pulls me into a hug burying his face into the crook of my neck.  
I let out a startled sound.   
It takes me a few moments to register what was happening.  
But i eventually held him back rubbing circles on his back.

A few moments later we pull away and he roughly wiped away at his tear stained cheeks.  
"Just go and rest...you're not going to work tomorrow." He ordered.  
I let out a chuckle and held my hands up in surrender.  
He starts moving to his room.  
So he is not sleeping in my room?

I can't blame him though.  
I was stupid enough to lose my temper...  
And now i lost whatever i built with Magnus  
I sigh and move into the covers.  
Feeling way too disappointed in myself.  
.  
.  
.  
A few minutes later Magnus walked in and slipped into the covers.  
He faced away from me....but i was glad atleast he was here.  
I woke in the middle of the night while Magnus was again having a nightmare.  
And as last night i pulled him into my chest ignoring the pain that brought me. It hurted to even think about moving my body and now actually moving was uhhh very disturbing.  
I held him close running my hand through his hair and telling him it was ok...a dream...he is fine...i am here.  
He calmed down within a few minutes.  
And settled in my throwing his arm around my waist and nuzzling into my neck.  
I smile at the gesture and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you Magnus...and i will always protect you no matter what."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
************************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there...My Lovely Readers...  
> New Chapter is out...  
> I hope you guys like it...  
> I think this is the longest chapter i ever wrote!!!

Magnus' Pov  
***********

"Uhhh..."  
What is this sound?  
Another groan followed it...am i having a nightmare again?  
Then a whimper.  
What is happening?  
I forced myself to open my eyes to another mewling sound.  
I blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light of the room.  
And looked at the figure i was pressed against.  
Alec's face was twisted as if he was in pain and he tightly shut his eyes and bit onto his lips...his brows furrowed.

"Alexander...what's wron--"  
That's when I realized something...  
.  
.  
.  
I was practically lying on top of him with my legs and hands tangled onto his body!!!  
I quickly sprinted away pulling myself out of the bed and standing.  
"Omg Alexander....I-i am so sorry!!!!" I yelled bending a little to examine his face.  
"Iz oohk." He managed to say.  
"Oh no it's not ok! You must be hurting...how stupid of me...i should have been carefu---"  
"Magnus relax!!!" He cut me off.

I bit my lip trying to stop myself from rambling.  
Damn i should have been careful...he must be hurting so bad because of my weight on him.  
Wait a minute....  
Is that how he wakes up everyday!!!!!  
With him tangled in my arms???  
Omg...do i do this everyday???  
Ughhhhh....So embarrassing!!!  
But....  
But he still lets me sleep here?  
Why?

"I am so sorry." I mumbled again subconsciously.  
"Hey its totally fine...I am just...uh...just a little...Sore?" He say flinching when he moved his neck to turn to me.  
"Its because of me! " I argue feeling so damn guilty.  
"No its because of my stupidity of trying to take five people at once." He forced a laugh.  
I knew he was trying to lighten up the mood...And i couldn't help but let a smile linger on my lips.  
"Well on the bright side you actually took all of them down." He snorted.  
"Well give me a minute i will be fine." He said trying to get up.  
"Uh yeah you go freshen up...i will prepare breakfast." I looked at his face and he had a terrified expression.  
"Oh come on you haven't even tasted the food i can make." He burst out laughing.  
"Can you blame me i have been to the hospital almost 6 times due to food poisoning cause i let Izzy cook."  
"You're exaggerating...besides i was just gonna make some toast and coffee....You can add up butter, jam or whatever you want." I rolled my eyes and walked out.

I laughed at the fact that how dependent i had been in the past few months.  
Not only that...my dream...could it be a sign?  
I did the little breakfast thing and was sitting on table with Ryu in my lap as we waited for Alec.  
I tried to feed him the baby food that was surprisingly easy to make.  
Alec took a little longer to come out but eventually slipped on the chair opposite to us.  
I looked up and within a fraction of seconds my smile turned into a frown.  
"You gotta be kidding me." I commented.

****************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
*********

I quietly slipped onth the chair.  
"You gotta be kidding me." I sighed.

Okay i knew he was gonna say something like that.  
Well obviously he told me no work tomorrow and here i am dressed in my suit.  
I sighed yet again and tried to explain myself.

"Magnus i really have to go."  
"No you don't! I will call Isabelle... she can go instead of you."  
"She can't do paperworks." I sighed.  
"Alexander...someone else will do it...just two days of rest won't kill your company." He argued.  
"I know but the event is next week and we are already behind schedule....Besides Simon can't handle this alone he will be needing m---"  
"You are important to me!"  
.  
.  
.  
I looked at him in disbelief.  
Did i...did i hear that right?  
He had his head ducked down which he raised slightly to look at me.  
I opened my mouth to say something...but no words came out.  
He ducked his head again and sighed then finally lifted it to face me but avoided the eye contact.

"I meant that your health is important than any party." He sighed.

I still had no idea of what i should say or do.  
He gazed in my eyes his face turning a bright shade of red.  
Diverting his gaze again he continued.

"My dreams....my nightmare they usually start with a happy memory of someone i love mostly my mom. Then they just vanish behind this path or sometimes a door. I dread going there because...because i know what's behind that door...but yet i end up opening that stupid door and once again i am stuck into that room...Its nothing...nothing but darkness...i can't see a thing but i keep hearing screams, footsteps, voices...i cry and beg to let me out of there but nothing happens...there are times when i feel pain like i am being stabbed or thrown off a cliff or something...sometimes i paralyze too...but i somehow manage to wake myself up huffing, grasping for air...but one night i was shouting for the help and somehow a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me into their chest...i could hear their heartbeat and slowly the dark room turned into a glowing room and i barely remember what happened next...so when last night i was in that dark place i yelled for help...and soon that comforting embrace was there but this time i pulled away enough to see the face...face of the one who saves me...face of the one who saves me from the darkness within me....and...and that was....you." He say looking straight into my eyes.  
I was speechless.  
I didn't know what to say.  
I highly doubt that i actually save him.

"So...uhh you are saying that when there is someone's presence around you while you sleep....You feel safe?"

He shook his head.  
"It's not just anybody...i have shared beds with my friends, even Clary but no one can stop my nightmares without waking me up...but when like i...uh...noticed in the morning i...i uh was holding you...i think that when i hold...you in my sleep..your umm touch...stops the dreams." He tried to explain.

I looked down and tried to take in all of that.  
My presence...no...my touch stops Magnus from having nightmares?  
My presence?

"Look...i know this sounds a little creepy but...what i am actually trying to say is that...i don't want to see you in pain...you already are hurt and going would just make it worse." He said biting his lips.  
I got up and walked to him taking his hand in mine...  
"Do you trust me?" I asked.  
"Of course i do."  
"Then let me go today...i promise i will not go from tomorrow...and i will be back before dinner...and if it's too much to take i will just come home right away."  
"You will come home if its too bad?" He sighed.  
I nodded.  
"Go." I smiled and let go of his hand.  
We have the breakfast that he made and i was about to leave when he caught my hand.

"Be safe." He said...i could see the uncertainty in his eyes.  
"I will." I smile but he didn't let go...instead he leaned in.  
My eyes widened when i felt his warm lips against my cheek.

****************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***********

I don't exactly know what took over me...but i just did it.  
I am not sure how good or bad it is going to affect whatever we have.  
I pulled back and looked at him.  
I knew i looked ridiculous because i could actually feel the heat that was radiating off my face.  
He had a small smile and he leaned in to kiss my forehead.  
And just..  
And it was just like the first time he did this...almost 6 months ago..  
I closed my eyes savoring this feeling.  
It felt safe and warm.  
He moved away but i didn't open my eyes.  
And the next thing i heard was the door click and then closed.  
What is happening to me?

I opened my eyes finally when i heard Ryu crawling somewhere behind me.  
The door bell rang and i was greeted by the bright face of Clary...

****************************************************************************************

"In your closet?" I balanced the phone between my shourder and my ear and swung open the closet door.  
"Yeah...i think i left it there when i was getting ready." Alec's voice chimed in.  
"Ahaa here it is...yellow file." I said pulling out the folder.  
"Ugh great...can you snap me the pictures of 3rd and uhh 7th page?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure...i will send you." 

He hung up and i ended up sending all 17 pages just in case he needs them.  
I walked back to the closet to keep the file and that's when i noticed something.  
His shirts....were so...shades of dark colors..  
Mostly Black, Greys, Dark blue, Dark green etc.

This is so sad....  
No colours at all!!!  
I wanna buy him a shirt!!  
No i need to buy him a shirt.  
I called my bestfriend who picked up after 4 rings.

"Are you up for shopping?" I asked.  
"When?" His bored voice asked.  
"Right now!"  
"Are you serious it's gonna take all evening." He groaned.  
"Won't be that long...i just wanna buy a shirt."  
"A shirt? As in one shirt?" I hummed in response.  
"Magnus are you feeling sick or something?"  
"Ughh come on...you're up for it or not?" I groaned.  
"Okay i am in...but one shirt really?" He laughed.  
"It's for Alexander."  
.  
.  
.  
"I will pick you up in 30 mins." He said after a long pause and hung up.  
I ask Clary if its ok for her to be alone with Ryu for an hour or two and she just agrees.

****************************************************************************************

"How do you know his size?" Pete asked picking up a random shirt.  
"Of course i checked before coming to buy a shirt for him." I lie.  
The truth is i was holding him in my arms this morning and it's just a wild guess based on that.

"Why are you buying him a shirt." He asked.  
"I just wanted to."  
"You wanted to? Why? Did something happen?" He inquired.  
"No.."  
"Then why?"  
"I don't know...it's just that his shirt collection is very...uh...very dull for my liking. " I explained.  
"And that's the only reason?"  
"Yes Pete." I groaned.  
"There's more to it..."  
"I don't know ok?" Why won't he just drop it???  
"But i do."  
"Oh really? Enlighten me?" I say rolling my eyes.  
"Magnus...you are falling for him." I stop dead in my tracks and looked at him.  
.  
.  
.  
"I am already in love with him Pete." I sighed.

I knew it long back....  
But i was just afraid to bring it up.  
I was scared to admit it.  
Afterall Max did mention about Alec being in love with someone.  
How can i force my feelings on him if he..loves...someone else.  
I just pushed my feelings deep down in me...hoping to live like that.  
It hurted? Yes....but maybe it was for the best..  
And now i am exposed.

"Isn't it too soon to fall for him." Pete asked in a low voice.  
I knew he was hurting too.  
"Pete i...i think 6 months is long enough...people fall in love at first sight." I say.  
"I knew this would eventually happen...are you gonna tell him?."  
"No...i don't think so...not anytime soon." I sighed.  
I picked up the shirt that i wanted to get for him and walked to the counter.  
"I will meet you outside." He said and left.

****************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
********

"Sir...may i ask you something?" Simon asked.  
"I swear Simon if its about my disoriented face then i am gonna fire you." He gulped and nodded.  
"How will i do this without you?"  
"You will be fine...and i am only one call away." I sighed.  
"But what if i mess up and we lose all the deals..and everything is disastrous and the company shuts dow--"  
"Simon! None of this will happen okay? Relax..." He maybe a really hardworking guy but damn...he lacks self confidence.  
"But what if i mess up?" He asked in a small voice.  
"Then i will un-mess your mess when i come back next week." I laugh.  
"That's not even a word..." he chuckled.  
"Well then Mr.Lewis you're in charge for the next 4-5 days...call me whenever you need any help." I say grabbing my coat and getting up.  
"Yes sir...have a safe trip home...I will keep you updated." I nodded and headed out.

****************************************************************************************

I reached home to find Magnus sprawled on the couch and Ryu sleeping in his lap.  
I looked over at Magnus' face who was also sleeping his head tilted sideways as he leaned back on the couch.  
I excused myself to my room taking my time to change out of the clothes...i looked in the mirror to see all the purple, blue and black marks all over my torso.  
No wonder they hurt like hell.  
Ughhh i hope they are gone by the time i return back to work.  
I changed and went to make up some dinner but it was already there...big takeouts.

"You're home...how do you feel?" Magnus asked appearing behind me.  
"Better...a little sore thats all...you brought these takeouts." He nodded.  
"I brought something else too...for you." I raised my eyebrow and he just went inside coming back with a package in his hand.  
"Remember how i spoiled your shirt that day...and you said i could buy you a new one." He said and handed me the gift.  
I laughed and started opening the packing.

"Pink?" I said lifting up the shirt.  
"Uh yeah actually i had a look inside your wardrobe today and well all it had was....shades of...black, greys and more blac---" He said.  
"I get it! I like black." I sigh.  
"Its an understatement!"  
"But that doesn't mean i am gonna go around wearing pink."  
"Its baby pink! And come on you will look great in it." He whined.  
"Look i appreciate the gesture but seriously Magnus Baby Pink??"  
"Ughhh you can just wear it on one of our dates.!!!!"  
"D-dates!?"  
.  
.  
.  
"I meant the times we uh go out....to eat or something." I smirked when the tip of his ears started turning red.  
He looked at me and groaned.  
"I am going to check on Ryu" He said and got up.  
"He is sleeping." I grinned knowing how he was trying to escape.  
"Ughhh i don't care..better than seeing that stupid smile on your face." I laughed as he exited anyways.

I looked at the shirt in my hand and smiled.  
I think i know when i will be wearing that.

************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***********

"Wow Mags...you look amazing!" Clary beamed.  
"Well thankyou ladies...You both look really stunning as well." I commented.  
"Not as good as you but i will take that." Izzy laughed.

Well today is the day of the entrepreneurship event for which we all worked our asses off.  
The past week has been happening!  
Max came back and confronted his parents...And now he is working in Alexander's company and---

"Hey Mags...Its Alec." Clary said handing me her phone.  
"Alexander!" I chirped into the phone.  
"Hey...where is your phone...i have been calling for so long."  
"Charging."  
"Okay...anyways...i called to say that don't go with the girls...i will pick you up." He said.  
"You will come out of your way just to pick me?" I teased.  
"Uhhh yeah...i mean i thought maybe uh we should go toge---" He stammered making me chuckle.  
"Relax Alec...i am just messing with you."  
"Oh uh right.....great so i will be there soon."  
"Yeah I am waiting." 

He hung up and i help the girls get ready then bid them byes.

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
*********

I climbed out of my car and straightened out the wrinkle on my shirt.  
Okay.  
So let's do this.  
I walked up the front door and it swung open.

"Hey!" I greeted  
"Hey yoursel---" He paused looking at the shirt.  
"Y-you're wearing my shirt!" He beamed with a wide smile.  
"Uh-huh...so how does it look?" I ask my own smile widening.  
"Perfect! You look better than i imagined." He chuckled.  
And that's what i die for....  
That damn smile...seeing him so delighted and happy.  
"Yeah.?"  
"Yeahhh."

We both just stared at each other with the widest grins on our faces.  
And just that moment felt so right..  
The past week, Ryu, work and maybe that stupid fight with Markus...everything just brought us closer.  
Its like we finally discovered the meaning of this marriage.  
Each moment, each minute that i spend with him just makes me fall deeper and deeper into love with him.

"Magnus...i have to tell you something."  
"Yeah me too...but you go first." He smiled.  
"Okay....so i think i-i-i---" And as usual i was interrupted by my phone ringing.  
Ughhhh whyyyyy!!!!  
"20 dollars that it is Isabelle." He laughed.  
"Nah i think it's Jace."  
I pulled out the phone and showed him the caller id and it was Jace he mocked a pout and groaned in defeat.

"Alec!!! Where are you...you are supposed to host a party." He yelled.  
"I know okay...we will be there."  
"WAIT!!!! YOU'RE WITH MAGNUS?" He asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh god...are you guys late cause you were MAKING OUT!!!!!"  
"Whaaat...No we are not ma--- what is wrong with all of you? We will be there soon Bye!"  
"Wait Alec list---"

I hung up at that...what is with all these people and their grisly imagination of my love life..  
After a few moments we left to go onto the venue.  
We were immediately seperated by the crowd...

************************************************************************************************

I stood by the bar with a glass in my hand as i watched Magnus drag Clary somewhere...Uhhh atleast he is enjoying.  
And well me?  
I have never been fond of public events...i usually did some people watching...after finding an isolated corner somewhere.  
So that's exactly what i did.

"A handsome guy like you all alone? May i have a dance with you." I smirked...i could recognize that voice in my sleep.  
"Well sorry ma'am but i am married." She let out a laugh as i played along.  
"Oh my bad." Izzy giggled and flipped her hair.  
"But you may have a dance." I grinned and looked around.  
"Hey Lewis!!!" I yelled when i spotted Simon.  
He jogged towards us.

"Mr.Lightwood."  
"I told you to call me Alec....Anyways my sister here wanted to dance...can you accompany her?" Simon blinked a few times to actually register what i said.  
"Wow who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Izzy asked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I am just in a good mood...go on before i change my mind."  
I watch the two of them go to the dance floor with big smiles on their faces.

"So maybe i can have a dance with you?" I turned around at the voice.  
"Mom." I hugged her and we both walked onto the dance floor.  
"As always i am so proud of you Alec...this is amazing."  
"Thanks mom...when is dad coming back?" I asked as we slowly danced to the music.  
"Oh soon...in a few days...how are things with Magnus?"  
"Great uh very nice...you were right about the whole 'give him some time thing'." I mumbled.  
"Alec look at you...and your big smile...you look like your in love." She commented.  
"Oh my God you really are in love." She giggled just like my sister does making me blush harder.  
"So when are you telling him?"  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight??? That's great....you know what just go get your man." She said giving me a little push.  
"Mom!!!" I groaned.  
"Gooooo." 

So i guess i am actually doing this?  
I breathed in and out a few times before walking into the direction where i saw Magnus and Clary go.  
I got closer to a room and was about to knock when i heard them arguing about something.

"This was a mistake." I heard Magnus' voice.  
I leaned in a little closer to get clarity of what he said.  
And just like that my heart dropped when i heard the next words.

"This marriage was a mistake...like what was i thinking."  
.  
.  
"I did this for mom...and maybe it would have been better if i actually thought about myself and did what i wanted."  
.  
.  
"Cause i was never ready to be in a committed relationship."  
.  
.  
.  
Each word that i heard just pierced right through my chest.  
All this time i thought i could make it work but....  
But  
I was wrong...so wrong.  
To be honest i have never been in love before.  
But who knew it hurts so bad.  
It hurts more than all the wounds i ever had on my body.  
I moved out of the hall trying to catch my breath.  
But i couldn't breathe.  
I clutched my chest trying to stop this ache...but it's not working.  
Am i having spasm?

************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***********

"Cause i was never ready to be in a committed relationship." Biscuit sat with a big grin on her face intently listening to me while i tried to explain her my emotions.

"All of that was just an assumption where i was thinking it would never work out...but mom...that woman knew me so well..she knew that Alexander was way too genuine...and i would end up fal--"

"--ling in love with him." She completed and i blushed.

"Yes..and i think i am ready to take this risk...Tonight as soon as we get home...i am gonna tell him how i feel."  
"That's just amazing....it will go great"  
"I hope so...you know what...earlier when he came to pick me he was gonna say something until that idiot blonde friend of his rudely interrupted us..." This made her chuckle.  
"Oh god...why do you hate him so much."  
"I don't know...he is annoying...anyways i think he was gonna say that he feels the same as me." I say nervously biting my lip.

She got up and hugged me tightly.  
"I am so happy for you Mags."

"Thankyou...wish me luck." She pulled away and stared at my phone at the incoming call.  
"Oh it's Pete...i will meet you out ok?" I headed out of the hall to hear clearly as it was too noisy inside.

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
********

"No i am gonna tell him when we get home..." I heard the familiar voice which fucked me up a few minutes ago.  
"Hahaha thanks..yeah...Love you too." 

He probably saw me cause he called out for me...but i ignored it rushing towards where my car was parked.  
I heard him call after me a few times but eventually his voice faded away.  
I drove home.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting alone i thought about the whole thing.  
His words kept replaying in my head.  
He doesn't want this...  
And he is gonna break up with me tonight.  
And if maybe by any chance he tries to continue this for his mom...it would be him forced to stay in this marriage.  
He hates this....  
And the worst part what i overheard from his conversation on the phone was that he said love you too to someone else.  
He probably likes someone else but he is forcing himself to make this work for his mother.  
I can't let him do that.  
I won't let him live a meaningless life like this.  
It's time to let him go...  
I love him so much but his happiness is what matters the most .

"Alexander....why did you leave without telling anyone." He said entering through the front door and closing it behind him.  
"They were all worried about you...are you feeling fine?" He continued.  
"Alec?"  
.  
.  
.  
"We need to talk."

************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***********

"We need to talk." I heard Alec's voice from the bedroom.  
"Actually yes..we do." I said walking inside.

Damn I have never been so nervous in my entire life.  
All i need to do is get those three words out.  
Ughhhhhh....  
I can do this.

"So.....uh why don't you go first?" I tell him.  
"Right...."  
.  
.  
.  
I waited for him to say the next part out.  
Ughhh  
What's taking him so long????  
Maybe i should say it firs--

"You know you can go wherever you want...You don't have to force yourself to stay in this relationship." He said.

Wait...  
What?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"That we can get a divorce and you can go...you don't need to force yourself to stay."

What?  
Why is he...

"D-divorce?"  
"Yes." 

I looked at him frozen as he had his back to me the entire time.  
He never turned.  
Never moved...  
Is this what he wants?  
All this time where i thought we were getting better...it was all a false assumption.  
All my imagination.

"You want me to go?" I asked.  
"If you want to g---"  
Do YOU want me to go!?" I raised my voice a little.  
.  
.  
.  
"If you want to go...i won't stop you."  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay....i will be gone before you wake up...send the papers at Jocelyn's."

With that i walked out.  
No matter how much i wanted him to stop me.  
That didn't happen.  
And just like that....  
Everything ended before it even begun...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
************************************************************************************************

br /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd The End!!!!  
> .  
> .  
> I am kidding guys i am not that evil to leave it like this.  
> So how will these two make up?  
> Will they even make up...or this is the end?  
> Let me know all your views, ideas and suggestions.  
> Thankyou for all the love and support...  
> See you guys soon with a new chapter...  
> Until then...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God...What a amazing response from all of you in the previous chapter...  
> Therefore you guys get an earlier chapter than usual.  
> Have fun my lively readers.  
> Hope you guys like it.

Izzy's Pov  
********

"Simon hey...what's up?" I say into the phone.  
"Hey...I just needed to talk to Alec...He hasn't been answering my calls and messages." He sighed.  
"Oh...is he on a leave today?" I asked.  
"Today?....Uh he hasn't been coming for a week or so."   
"What??"   
"Uh yes." He said nervously.  
"Simon i will call you later." I grabbed my keys and headed out.

************************************************************************************************

Jace's Pov  
*********

I woke up to the banging on my door.  
Groaning i got off the bed and headed towards it.

"Jace!!! Where is Alec?" Izzy's voice echoed as soon as i opened the door.  
"Where is Alec? Work?" I said rubbing my eyes.  
"I was assuming that too...but he is neither home nor at work."  
"Izzy relax...its just his thing with Magnus...give him some ti---"  
"No Jace you don't get it...I think he has locked himself in his house...do you have the spear keys to his place?" She asked frantically.  
"Yeah just let me grab a shirt."  
"Yeah we given him enough time...please hurry i have a very bad feeling about this." I nodded and rushed out with her.

So things have been crazy since the entrepreneurship event.  
Alec and Magnus had some fight.  
Both refused to talk about it...but it wasn't just a fight.  
Clary called us to tell that Alec sent divorce papers to Magnus which Magnus signed and sent back to Alec.  
After that Clary was so mad at all of us she just cut us off.  
As for Alec he refuses to talk to any of us.  
Usually he drowns himself in work at times like these...  
He usually opens up after a few days...but when we visited his place it was empty so we assumed he was at work.  
But according to the Nerd he hasn't been going to work.  
So where the fuck is he???

"Alec open the goddamn door...We know you are in there." I knocked for the hundredth time.  
"Jace, just open the door." Izzy said biting her lip.  
"Alec we are coming in." I yelled and opened the door.

************************************************************************************************

Izzy's Pov   
********

Fucked up...  
Fucked up was the only term one could use to describe his house.  
Alcohol bottles scattered across the floor, shattered glass, cigarette butt's.

"He is not in here." Jace said coming out of the bedroom.  
"Jace...what should we do? He is never like this." I look around the room once again.  
"Magnus...Let's go talk to him." He said.  
"Yeah...actually call Simon too...Clary has already been shutting us out maybe Simon could convince her to help us."

He nodded and soon the three of us stood in front of the Graymark's residence.

"You guys ready?" Simon said his hand reaching for the doorbell.  
"Yes...we have to talk to Magnus." I confirm.  
"Wait...you don't know?" Simon asked looking confused.  
"Know what?" Jace inquired.  
"Uh...you will find out.." He bit his lip turning away to ring the bell.

Jace and i exchanged our mutual confused glances.  
The door flung open and clary appeared in the doorway.

"Is he back yet?" Simon asked and she shook her head.  
Simon scooped her in his arms and that's when her eyes fall on us.

"What are they doing here?" She asked pulling away.  
"Clary we need to talk." Jace said taking a step forward.  
"After what your brother did...i don't even wanna see your faces." She started to close the door and Jace immediately put this foot in between...preventing the door from closing.  
"Please..." He begged.  
"Fray just hear them out...just once." Simon interrupted.  
She looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look we don't know why Alec did this...he won't talk to us...He is miserable...we have to get Magnus to talk to him." I tried to explain.  
"He told my brother to leave...and he is the one who sent the divorce papers." She growled.  
"Clary...i know you are mad but Alec would never hurt Magnus..I am sure he has a reason to take such a step..." Jace tried.  
"Fray i don't know Alec that much...But i don't think he is a bad guy." Simon added.  
"Clary please...Just...Let us talk to Magnus...please." I begged.  
"You can't." She said biting her lips trying to contain the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She walked inside and we followed her to the living room.  
She walked towards her bedroom and came out a few minutes later with a paper in her hand and gave it to Jace.  
He opened it and it was a note from Magnus.

"Hey Biscuit.  
By the time you get this i will be gone....  
Look i really love you guys alot but my love for Alexander is just....unexplainable...i thought that we were just having an argument which we will be able to sort out somehow...But the papers he sent...i did tell him to send me those but the fact that he actually sent them was my breaking point.  
I can't take this.  
Everywhere i go in this city has some or the other memory of him...It hurts really bad...Thus i am leaving this place.  
Don't worry i won't do anything stupid...i am just gonna find a job far away from here...Will be fine...try to start a new life.  
But i just need to be alone and away from anything and everything that reminds me of him...I have never been in love before but i swear its pathetic Clary the way i feel...i can't do anything about it and so i am running away like a coward...  
Please don't try to find me or contact me...i will do it myself when i actually make sense of everything in this mess.  
I promise i will be safe and will contact you soon but until then please respect this decision of mine.  
Tell Jocelyn and Luke to not worry about me...takecare of them and yourself.  
I Love You,  
Magnus."  
.

.  
.  
.  
.

We stood there silently as i felt my legs give out and Jace caught me in a hug while Clary sniffed in Simon's arms.

"What will we do?" I whispered.  
"We will find him ok...but first we need to tell this to Alec." Jace said firmly and Simon nodded.  
"But where is Alec?" I asked.  
"What do you mean by 'where is Alec'?" Clary asked.

We fill her in with the details of what happened.

"Those two are so wretched without each other...why are they doing this?" Clary groaned.  
"Cause they are just dumbasses creating problems that might not even be there." Jace added.  
"First let's find Alec." I say and everyone nodded.  
"But how?" Simon asked.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Izzy!!! Do you remember during university Alec used to have this tracking app in his phone to track us after parties in case we were wasted." Jace asked.  
"Yeah so he could find us and take us home...What about that?"  
"What if...maybe it works the opposite way too...maybe we can track Alec's phone through that app." He suggested.

He is right!  
That could be it.  
I searched through my phone to find that app.  
I tried to search for him.

"I found him." I yelled and rush out the door.  
Everyone following behind me.  
.  
.  
.  
A few minutes later me and Clary waited by the car while Simon and Jace went inside a small bar to get Alec.  
They came out empty handed.

"The bartender said he was wasted and he left like...10 minutes ago." Jace declared  
"Shit...now what?? The app says he is somewhere here." I groaned.  
"Let's scan the area." Clary suggested and we went in different directions.

"Where the hell is he? He is supposed to be the responsible one amongst us." Jace complained making me roll my eyes.

I looked around when my eyes fall upon a figure sprawled on the grass in a park.

"Jace look!" I screech.  
"That's not him it's some dude wearing pink shirt---"  
"The pick shirt that Magnus gave him." I say walking in his direction.  
Jace called out for the other two as we approached the figure which was certainly of our brother.

"Alec!" I sat down giving light slaps to his cheek trying to wake him up.  
"Alec get up." I say when he slightly moved.  
"Alec come on." Jace supported him to sit up when he opened his eyes a little and groaned.  
"Magnus!!?" He wimpered.  
"No its Izzy." I say.  
"And Jace." Jace laughed.  
"And Simon!!" Simon chimed in earning a glare from all of us.  
.  
.  
"Whaaat? I thought everyone was supposed to do that." He said.  
"I..d--nt feel well." Alec moaned.  
"Yeah we know...let's get you home." I say but he pulled his hands back.  
"No i...think...i am gonnaaaa---"   
"You are gonna what Alec?" Jace asked taking his hand.  
And we all grasped when.....

(Uwaaahhhhhghhhjhvhkekdjd)

Oh.  
My.  
Gawd.

"Fuck Alec seriously!!!????" Jace squealed.  
We all burst out laughing and Alec just fell back on the ground after throwing up on Jace.  
"Yeah yeah really funny guys." He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please...i dont even have the count of how many times you have puked on Alec...Damn now i believe in Karma!!!" I said in between my giggles.  
This only made everyone laugh more hysterically.

"Guys stop...Let's get him home." Clary finally said chuckling.  
"Yeah let's go."

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
********

Ummm my head...  
Damn...

"His place a mess was....an understatement."  
"Tell me about it."

I forced myself to open my eyes.  
But the light was too much.  
So i closed them the next second.  
Blinking a few times i finally focused my vision to the person sitting next to me.

"Hey...your awake...how do you feel."  
"Simon?" I asked and he nodded.  
"What happened?" I groaned and sat up.  
"What do you remember?" He asked helping me sit up and placing two pills and water in my hand which i immediately gulped down.  
"Oh god please tell me i didn't do that." I groaned again when a certain memory flashed before me.

"Yes you did Alec." Jace voice echoed as he entered the room.  
"Ughhh sorry."  
"Well yeah man it was disgusting...but i want apologize for all the times i threw up on yo---"  
"Don't bother." I said.  
"Well go take a shower and we are talking." He said.  
"No i don't wanna talk about anything..both of you be gone by the time i come back."  
"That's not happening." Another voice chimed in.  
"Izzy! Please..."  
"No Alec we are talking whether you like it or not." She said.  
"Also when was the last time you took a bath?" Jace asked.  
"I dont remember." I say and entered the washroom.

I barely remember the last time i was this conscious.  
Ever since Magnus went i have been drinking.  
Magnus....  
I fliched thinking about him.  
He actually sent me back those papers...  
The worst part was they were signed.  
Since then i kept drowning myself in alcohol.  
I don't even know what day it is...  
I got ready and i knew there was no escape from....  
The dreadful talk.

I went out and sat on the couch beside Jace avoiding to look at any of them.  
Someone placed a cup of coffee infront of me and i slowly picked it up and took a sip.

"So..." Jace begun.  
"Why Alec...why did you do that to him?" I flinched on hearing that voice.  
"Clary calm down." Izzy said.  
"No...i wanna know...why the hell did you do that?"  
"Clary." Jace added.  
"How can you hurt him like that...he trusted you...he-he after everything he has been through because of his mom....did you really had to do that?....then why were you nice to him at the beginning..keeping him in the delusion that you are a good guy the right one his mother chose when all you were gonna do was tear him apar----"  
"I love him!!!!!!" I yelled.  
.  
.  
.  
"Y-you wanna know why!?... its because i-i love him and he wanted me gone." I said the second part in merely a whisper.  
"What are you talking about Alec?" She asked.

Seriously?  
"Oh...you know exactly what i am talking about."  
"Alec what is it?" Izzy asked sitting next to me as she placed her hand on my cheek wiping it.  
Only then i realized...  
I am crying.  
I am fucking crying!!  
How pathetic!!

"At the party, i was gonna tell him how i feel but i overheard their conversation." I said looking at Clary.  
"What coversation?" Jace asked.  
"With Clary."  
"He is my brother...we have a lots of 'conversations' you gotta be more specific." She said.  
"He wanted me gone."   
"Alec...look that's not true." Clary said kneeling down in front of me.

"He....you...were talk about how he never wanted to be in this marriage in the f-irst place...he wasn't r-ready for it....." I pathetically sobbed.  
"Oh Ale---"  
"He did say that didn't he C-clary?"  
"He did bu---"   
"How can i f-force him to s-s-stay?"  
"Alec!"  
"He said it was all a mis-mistake an---"  
"ALEC!!!! You never heard the whole of it did you?" Clary yelled.  
.  
.  
.  
"If Magnus actually said those things...i wouldn't have stayed there to hear those dreading words that would just break my heart...Alec did the right thing...i would have done the same." Izzy said.  
"But that's not what happened!" Clary groaned.  
"How can you e-even say that...i was right there....Izzy i was right there!"

************************************************************************************************

Izzy's Pov   
********

"How can you e-even say that...i was right there....Izzy i was right there!" He looked at me helplessly trying to explain himself.  
Damn it.  
He...it breaks my heart to see him like that.  
So vulnerable.

"I know....shhh...you did the right thing." I say hugging him.  
He buried his face in my neck and held onto me.  
"Guys please...just hear me out...this is just a misunderstanding." Clary groaned.  
"We did have that talk but...oh god Jace are you crying?" She said.  
I looked over and yes he was crying.  
"No...*sniff* it's just *sniff* i have never *sniff* seen him like this!" He exclaimed.  
I looked over at Simon and rolled my eyes.  
"And what about you?" I asked him.  
"I don't know....*sniff sniff*...its in the air." He sobbed.

"Okay enough everyone...Alec stop it...you guys too..." I tell everyone.  
"Alec stop crying and listen to what Clary has to say." He sniffled a few more times but sat up straight.  
I nodded at Clary to talk.

"Alec...Magnus loves you too." She begun.  
"T-then why would he say t-those things...and w-why would he leave me..he could've said he doesn't want to go." Alec asked.  
"Okay so here's what actually happened....that time Alec never heard the whole thing...Magnus did say all those things but...he was actually saying what he thought before falling for Alec...He was explaining how he thought this was a mistake and would never work out and yet here he was in love...he was gonna confess his feelings to Alec the same day." She explained.

Okay now that makes sense.  
I internally groaned at the fact how dim and stupid my brother was.  
He may be a genius in other aspects of his life but when it comes to his love life he simply sucked.

"I heard him say 'i love you' to someone and that someone couldn't have been you, Luke or Jocelyn cause they were right there at the party." Alec said.  
"I-i don't know about that...but i can guarentee you that he loves you...you have to trust m---" Clary begun but i interrupted her.  
"Show him the letter." I tell her.  
"Are you su--" She asked.  
"Yes."

Clary gave Alec the peice of paper and he looked at me.  
I just gestured him to read it.  
He frowned but started scanning the paper.

We all watched intently as he read and wiped his eyes a few times but yet some of his tears fell onto the sheet.  
He put down the letter and breathed a few times.  
Me and Jace placed a hand on his back rubbing it soothingly while Clary passed him a glass of water.

"Where is he?" He asked in a tired broken voice.  
"W-we don't know." Clary said her own tears forming in her eyes.  
"We will find him." Jace said.

Alec stood up and started pacing around trying to call him.  
"It's useless....he won't answer." Clary whinned.  
"Ughhh Clary try to think where could he go?" Alec asked desperately.  
"I don't know....he doesn't have any relatives...i contacted all h-his friends they don't know anything." She explained.  
"There has to be someone....ughhhh...wait...what about Pops? Did you ask him?" Alec asked.  
"You know about Po---no i didn't ask him." She say looking a little astonished.  
"Who is this Pops?" Jace asked.  
"I will tell you on the way...come on drive me there." Alec said.  
Jace nodded and got up.  
"Clary think of someone else ok?" Alec told her and rushed out with Jace.

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov   
********

We hopelessly drove back to the apartment.

"What happened?" Izzy asked as soon as we entered.  
"He doesn't know." Jace stated.  
"Clary? Anything?" I asked her and she shook her head.

Damnit!!!  
Where the fuck did he go?  
Please just....please come back Magnus.  
I am sorry....  
Please...  
Where are you?

I watched all of the others arguing trying to figure out where Magnus could be.  
But then something clicked my mind.  
The person on the phone.

"Clary that call...the one Magnus was talking to...do you know who it was?" I asked.  
"I don't remember." She frowned.  
"Try to think he was probably with you when he answered that call...try...focus...maybe you saw the caller id or something??" 

She did her best to think.  
I waited for a few moments.  
Think. Clary think.  
Come on.

"Pete!!!!! It was pete?" She shrieked.  
"Pete? Who is this pete?" I asked.  
"He is Magnus' best friend...they have known each other since they were in diapers...but he said he doesn't know anything..and i should probably leave Magnus alone for a while." She frowned as she said the last part.  
"Is that all?"   
"He has always b-been in l-ove with Magnus." She said.  
"That's it...he knows where Magnus is...come on let's go." I declare.  
"Wait....how can you be so sure?" Izzy asked.  
"Think about it...When Max went missing we were devastated...How can you give up on someone you love until you know they are safe?" I tried to explain.  
"Yeah...he seemed pretty chill about the situation." Clary added.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go." I say getting up.  
"Wait...Izzy i think you should go too." Jace said and the two of them shared a glance.

They think i will beat up the guy?  
Ughh come on i am not that immature.  
I roll my eyes but let Izzy tag along.

************************************************************************************************

Izzy told me to stay atleast 10feet away from the guy.  
So i watched the girls as they desperately begged the guy to tell them where Magnus was.  
But that bastard just kept chanting he doesn't know and they should give him space.  
Okay.  
Enough of his bullshit.

I walked over to him grabbing him by his collars and smashed him into the nearest wall.  
"Alec stop." Isabelle said wrapping her hand around my arm.

"Where. Is. Magnus?" I asked.  
"I. Don't. Know." He gritted.  
"And even if i did...i won't tell you." He added.  
"Oh you will tell me." I growled.  
"You wish...you hurted him...you made him go through all that pain you don't deserve him!"   
"It was a misunderstanding...i will bring Magnus back and we will sort it out."  
"That's pointless...he signed the divorce papers and you need to backoff caus--" he begun.  
"Oh and did he forgot to mention that i never signed the papers?"  
"Wha---"  
"He is still my Husband...and i Love him...and i won't let him go...Its you who needs to backoff. " I state and let go of him.  
"W-why??? Y-you barely know him how can you be in lov--"  
"I was in love with him even before I met him." I sighed.  
"Look man...i get it...you love him...but so do i...and i just can't leave him..i can't...look just let me bring him back...i need him..they need him." I said glancing at Clary.

"Let me get him back to his family...he has been alone for enough time...he doesn't deserve this...a-and i promise you when i bring him back and if he tells me to back off from his life...i will backoff." I tell him  
"Y-you really do love him." I nodded as he sighed.

"He is in Germany...i don't know where exactly...but this is where he works." He said and handed me a card.  
I took it and examined it.  
"He said he would call me every Friday." He continued.  
"So that means yo--" Izzy started.  
"We talked yesterday...he is fine." He sighed.

I heard Clary take in a sigh of relief.  
Patting Pete on the shoulder i turned to leave.

"He deserves to be happy...don't you dare hurt him again." Pete said and walked away.  
I smiled as i watched him go.

I took out my phone.  
"Simon, book me a first flight to Germany...also i am sending you some details call that office and ask them where Magnus lives."

************************************************************************************************

"What type of information is that?" I groaned into the phone.  
"Hey she wasn't even telling me...i had to get Jace to seduce her into telling us." Simon argued.  
"Whatever i am outside the building...how am i supposed to know the floor?" I asked.  
"Well she started off with 'fou' but hung up before telling the apartment number."  
'There is four fourteen or it could be goddamn fourty!!! What do you expect me to do...search each and every floor!!!?"

So this thing happened where Magnus' office refused to tell about his where abouts.  
Apparently Jace had to flirt with the receptionist.  
She told the address but hung up before she could tell the floor cause someone probably caught her and it was against the rules to give out an employee's details.

I sighed...  
I don't care i will search all the floors if i have to.  
Thank god this is only a 30 floored building so i have to check only four and fourteenth floor.  
Let's do this.

Okay so fourth is out.  
I stood on the fourteenth floor my last hope.  
I knocked one of the doors.  
Deafening music blasted from the inside as if some party was going on.

"For heaven's sake this not a part---woahhh you're hot!" A boy said opening the door.  
"Uhhh hi?" I say.  
"Hello there...how may i help a fine man like you?" He winked.  
"Uhh thanks? I am looking for Magnus Bane do you have any idea which one might be his apartment?" I asked.  
"Ughh well his floor is full of old hags...oh except for the hottie across my door who is unfortunately marr--" His eyes fell on my hand looking at my wedding band.  
"--ried like you...are all hot people taken now a days?" He groaned.  
"Uhhh so no one stays here by the name Magnus?"   
"I don't know why but i think...by any chance are you looking for someone named Lightwood-Bane?" He asked.  
"I-i how do you---" i grasped.  
"He told me his name was Lightwood-Bane." 

I let out a laugh of happiness...  
A laugh of relief..  
He introduced himself as Lightwood-Bane!!!!  
Lightwood-Bane!!!!

"You look happy." The boy stated a small smile on his lips.  
"Yeahh i am...what is your name?" I asked.  
"Glenn."  
"And how old are you?" I smiled.  
"Ughhh the awful question!!! 17." He groaned.  
"You know i am like 10 years older than you?" I asked playfully.  
"Oh come on i am allowed to flirt with a hot guy when i see one."  
"Oh sure you are...but try not to flirt with a married hot guy next time?" I teased him.  
He burst out laughing.  
"Noted Mister...your man lives there...go get him!" He said pointing at a door.  
"Yeahh Thanks alot." He winked at me and i turned to the other side.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Glenn...i need a little help from you."   
"Sure..what is it?" He asked.  
"When he opens the door....."

I explained him the plan and finally stood outside Magnus' door.  
I looked back and Glenn gave me a thumbs up.  
Okay....  
Let's do this...  
Gathering up all my courage i knocked on the door.  
.  
.  
.  
The door flung open and there he stood.  
The love of my life...  
My Husband...  
His eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in shock.

"Alexander?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he finally found Magnus.  
> Can they sort everything out?  
> If Yes then how?  
> Also am i the only one who kinda feels a little bad for Jonathan in the recent episodes?  
> Thankyou for all your love and support...  
> Let me know your views and ideas!!!  
> More Drama to come in the next episode...along with the most awaited confession!!!!  
> Stay tuned...until then...❤


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovely Readers!!!!  
> Hope you guys are doing well.  
> New Chapter is out!!!  
> Maybe it's the last chapter...actually no you guys can totally expect a bonus chapter soon.  
> Anyways Love you all...hope you guys enjoy it!

Magnus' Pov  
***********

I laid on the floor with my legs on the couch.  
Swiping through the pictures of me and my hus--, no ex-husband.  
My eyes scan a picture of our wedding...i looked like i was annoyed while Alec was looking down at his wedding band.  
So my gaze turned to my own ring.  
If i had told him about how i felt...would things be different right now?  
Maybe he would have stopped me?  
Maybe if i go back now...i could fix this mess.  
.  
.  
.  
Actually maybe it's for the best...  
I would rather stay here and sulk than seeing Alec again and realizing we are not meant to be.  
But....  
I miss him so much.  
Whenever i close my eyes i can't help but think of him.  
Hell..even with my eyes open...he is all I think of.

If i could... i would reverse all of it.  
I wish i could just go back in time and change everything.

*Buzz buzz*

Ughhhhhh..  
What the hell?

I walked to the door and opened it.  
.  
.  
What. The. Fuck?  
This can't be true...  
Am i...  
Am i hallucinating?

"Alexander!"   
"So i finally found you." He said with a poker face.  
"I--"  
"Oh heyyyy LIGHTWOOD-BANE!!!" A voice echoed.

Fuck.  
I mentally slapped myself for telling Glenn that.  
And he had to show up right then when Alec is here and yell that name on top of his lungs.  
I looked at Alec who starred at the boy with an amused smile.

"Oh and hey handsome stranger!" He said coming to Alec.  
"I could say the same thing to you." Alec said grinning.  
"Really now? What's your name huh?" He winked.  
"Alec Lightwood." He replied.  
"Oh my God are you the mystery husband of LIGHTWOOD-BANE?"   
"My name is Magnus." I stated.  
"Yeah? But you introduced yourself as Lightw--"   
"Well...could you stop calling me that." Ughhh this boy is so irritating.  
"If it irritates you so much...why did you introduced yourself like that in the first place?" Alec said.  
I looked at him while he stared back at me.  
.  
.  
.  
"Guys...i can literally cut this sexual tension by a knife." Glenn grinned.  
We both looked away.  
"Just kiss and make up already!" He whined.  
"Glenn what do you wan---" My sentence was cut short by the warm embrace of Alexander.

He hugged me...tightly.  
And that's exactly what i missed these bear hugs that just makes me forget everything else.  
I was just melting into his arms when he whispered.

"It's only for the boy...i don't wanna disappoint him by letting him know the actual truth about us."

I froze...  
So this means nothing to him?  
Nothing at all?

"Can you just not be so obvious?? And just hug me back?" He whispered again.

You want me to hug you knowing that its not gonna mean anything to you?  
Yeah right!!  
But you know what?  
.  
.  
.  
I hugged him back...probably crushing him.  
Burying my face in his chest.  
Taking in his scent   
I missed him...alot.  
And i don't care what he is gonna think...i need this hug.

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov   
*********

He did it...  
He tightly wrapped his hands around my neck and i knew it wasn't to put up a show for Glenn.  
He actually missed me just as much as i missed him..  
I smiled...A big and genuine smile that i had in days.  
I looked over at Glenn who grinned and gave me a thumbs up.  
I let the moment in...hugging him even more tighter if possible.

"Guys as much as romantic this looks i am sorry but i really need to talk to you...Magnus was it?" He asked.  
We finally pulled back and Magnus nodded.  
"Go on." He said.

Okay so the plan begins.

"Yeah so the building owner came by to tell us that he is renovating this place and all of us are supposed to clear it out within the next 3 days...you weren't there so he told me to let you know." Glenn said.  
"Whaat? He can't do th---" Magnus begun.  
"Oh that won't be a problem...Magnus is going home with me."   
"Wait wh---" He begun again.  
"Let's just get inside and continue this talk." I say calmly and he nodded.  
"Bye Glenn!" I winked.  
"Bye Hotness." He winked back making me chuckle.

************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov   
***********

Seriously???  
Like i am right here.  
Is it necessary to flirt with that boy in front of me?  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the apartment, Alec following me in.

"I won't go back." I tell him.  
"You...you ran away without signing the papers! How can you do that?"  
Wait what is he talking about?  
"I signed them and sent you back."  
"Oh really then how come i never got them?" He laughed sarcastically.  
"Look i did sign them Alec...y-you can ask Clary."  
"She shut the door on my face....you made me a villain by running away like that...That's exactly what you wanted right...everyone to hate me and favor you." 

What is he saying?  
Why would i...it hurts.  
He hates me so much.  
I looked down as i felt my eyes sting with the unleashed tears.

"Well that doesn't matter...i got a new set of papers prepared...you are gonna sign those and free me from this burden." He said.

So my love is a burden?  
This marriage is burden?  
All of what we had was nothing but burden???

"Send me the papers i will sign and send the---"  
"No absolutely not...i learnt my lesson...i wont let you out of sight until you actually sign...i don't care what you do after that but right now...you're coming with me." He said.

I just cant go back...  
How will i ever face my family.  
How will i survive the time knowing the person i love wanna get rid of me.

"Besides your building is demolishing anyways you have no place to stay...you can come back later and resume whatever life you were living here." He added.

I am exhausted.  
Just done with this pain, this fight, this pretending.  
I will do whatever makes you happy Alexander.  
Whatever you want me to do.  
And if me out of your life...is something you want.  
Then i am gonna do that too.

"C-can i pack my stuff?" I asked.  
"Yeah...sure whatever." I walked inside.

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov   
********

"Yeah...sure whatever." I stated.  
I hated this.  
I hated every bit of this.  
I hate seeing him like this...  
Like so...sad.

But Clary told me i need to bring back Magnus no matter what.  
And i am not sure if the fact that i love him is enough to take him back.  
I mean of course that should be enough but he would still think about stupid things like how he will face Clary and everyone else.  
Atleast this whole act of divorce ensures him coming back.  
For now, all i need is to take him back...i will give him a reason to stay...i won't let him go.

I looked around his apartment...  
It was small but warm.  
I looked at the table with an half empty bottle of vine was along with a glass.  
The kitchen made me flinch.  
He is back to eating takeouts and pre cooked meals.  
I immediately felt guilty for letting him go through all of this.  
For such a stupid reason...Maybe if we talked like mature adults things would have been different...But no we had to act like dumb idiots and separate over something that wasn't even true.  
I sighed when he walk out along with a suitcase and a backpack.

So this is it...  
Just keep it together Alec...i tell myself...  
Just a few more moments.  
Then you can tell him all the things that you want him to know.

************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov   
**********

"So where are the papers?" I ask as soon as we enter the familiar place which i used to call home.  
"Take a seat." He said.  
"No...i am just gonna sign then i will be on my way." 

He walked to the kitchen coming out with a glass of water and offering it to me just like the first day we entered this house right after our wedding.  
It was like some deja vu.

"Alec i don't want this...where are the papers?" I say taking the glass from him and placing it on the table.  
He sighed.

"There are no papers."   
"Whaaa..." Is he kidding?  
"I lied...there are no papers and i lied to you to bring you here." He said finally looking at me.

What the heck?  
Why?

I looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds.  
This is ridiculous!  
What does he want from me?  
I turned on my heels grabbing the handle of my suitcase ready to leave.  
When he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his chest.  
My back hitting against his chest.

The the fuck?  
"Alec what the--" i tried to resist but his grip only tightened.  
"I brought you back here and i am not letting you go again."  
"Whaaa-- but you are the one who told me to go in the first place." I argued trying to pull away.  
"Then why didn't you go?" He whispered but loosened his grip.  
"What do you mea-- I-I did leave." I say turning to face him.

He let out a small smile looking down.  
I waited for him to say something.  
To be honest...my brain kept reminding me that i...  
Should just turn around and leave...but my heart....  
It's almost as if my whole body froze.  
I didn't know why but i just couldn't move.  
.  
.  
.

"You never took off the ring." He stated starring at my hand.

I let my eyes fall where his gaze was.  
I just couldn't bring myself to take off the only thing that reminds me that... there was a time when i belonged to the man i love...A way of letting everyone know....how i...  
What am i saying...this ring is nothing...its just a ring that is just as meaningless as this conversation.

"So this is what it is about? Well it means nothing now so...." I took off the ring and placed it on the table. "Here you go." 

That's when i saw that he was wearing it too.  
He must have noticed where my gaze was...  
He sighed and took off his ring placing it beside mine.

"Fair enough?" He asked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Now what?  
I guess we are done.  
I turned once again to leave.

"Your family is worried about you." He spoke making me flinch.  
"I know i will call them soon."  
"They don't deserve this." I tried to ignore him taking a few steps forward. "Neither do i."  
"You told me to go!!!" I yelled.  
"I gave you a choice and you chose to leave."  
"Well it doesn't matter...does it? Cause that's what you wanted!!" I barked and started walking out.  
"Stop." He held onto my hand.  
"What do you want from me??? Stop making things tougher than they already are!!" I say pulling my hand back.

"Stop running away from the person you love!"  
Wait what?  
How does he...

"It was a misunderstanding...i--- that day at the party...i was searching for you...i heard you tell Clary that how you didn't wanted to be married and you thought it was a mistake and y--"   
No i didn't mean it like that.  
"Alec that wasn---" i tried to explain.  
"I know...Clary told me." He say cutting me off.  
"But Magnus..." He took my hand gently as if holding it firmly would hurt me.

"Think about it calmly...from the first day...you gave me the picture that you didn't wanted to be married...Even though i started believing that i might be able to make it work in the past few days...Your words stung...they really hurt me. So if you were in my place what would you have done?  
Watch the person you love suffer because they are forced into a relationship with you? I-I couldn't do that o-ok? I wanted you to be happy even if...even if t-that meant to l-let go of you." 

I caused him all that pain?  
Okay i admit that yes i did give out that i didn't wanted this but...  
How can i...all this time i made him feel so insecure.  
But what about what Max said.

"Max mentioned something about you being in love...who was he talking about?" I asked pulling my hand back.

He frowned...i wasn't sure if he did that cause i pulled away or he was trying to remember.

"He was talking about you idiot...who else?...I have been in love with you since your mom told me about you...the first time when you walked into the church i literally stopped breathing cause you were...even more beautiful than i was told...At that time i pushed away my feelings because i thought it was too soon to label them as love...but with time i just knew..." He reached out for me once again grabbing my hand between both of his.

"Look i know i blew it up...but please I-I l-l-love you and....Even if you don't feel the same way...just please...please give me one chance to f-fix this...fix whatever i damaged...just one...just one chance t-that's all i am a-asking." His eyes were tightly shut, his lips quivered.

I just did the only thing i could.  
Hugged him very very tight.  
He relaxed after a few seconds.

"I would give you a thousand chances to keep you close...together with me." I whispered.  
"And nobody falls out of love in a week or so...i still love you just as much as i did before...I love you Alexander." He let out a grasp like sound and suddenly wrapped his arms around me tightly and almost lifted me off the ground.

"I love you." He mumbled into my neck.  
"I love you too." This made him chuckle as he kissed the side of my head.

Oh my God.  
He never realizes does he?  
His gestures are so simple and cute.  
It just makes my stomach flutter like i have that butterflies feeling.  
We both just held onto each other as if afraid to lose this moment.

"I am sorry for making you think i want you gone." He murmured.  
"I am sorry too."  
"Everything was so tough without you...i couldn't do anything without thinking about you...and the worst part was falling asleep without yo--wait your nightm--Magnus did you have th--" He suddenly pulled away starring at me in horror.  
"It's okay i got you now." I tried to assure him.  
"Oh God i am terrible...i was supposed to stop thos--- I am sorry i made you go through them again...i am so sorry Magnus...i am a mean and horrib--"  
"Alexander...please it was my choice to go." I said.  
"But i..made you go throu--" he started but i cut him off by another bone crushing hug.  
"Please let's just forget everything...just stay with me now." I whispered.  
"I got you." He said.

Yeahhhhh...  
It's finally happening....  
We are right here together.  
In each other arms...  
Confessing ou---  
No.  
Wait a minute.

"You already knew about my feelings!!?" I asked pulling back.  
"Huh...yeah i...i kinda did." I gave him a look.  
"Uh Clary gave me this so...." He said handing me a paper.

Oh.  
My.  
God.  
No.

"Oh god!!! You didn't re--"  
"I did...that's why i came to find you." He laughed nervously.  
"Damnnnn this is so embarrassing." I groaned.  
"Hey come on...it's not that bad."

I groaned and was aware of the fact that i was probably blushing.  
But then another thing striked my mind.

"Alexander about the divorce papers...i did sen--" i begun.  
"Yeah i lied about that too... i did receive them but i didn't sign them." He said.  
"Then what did you do with them?"   
"I burned them." He said with a poker face.  
.  
.  
.  
"YOU WHAT!!!!"   
"I burned them right before coming to Germany." He shrugged.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because i didn't plan on leaving you again?"  
"But how were you so sure i would agree to come back with you?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.  
"I wasn't." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

"Well that's why i had to put up all the divorce drama and have Glenn lie...cause i needed a logical reason...also your letter was helpful as it actually gave me the courage to go through everything."  
"Wait have Glenn lied?...Oh my God my building is not demolishing is it????" I shrieked.  
"Not really." He laughed nervously scratching his neck.  
"Alexander!!!"  
"Hey!!! But that lie did assured you coming back." He said raising his hands up in surrender.  
"Damn...i hate you." I groaned.  
"Nah you love me." He grinned.

"Also we are forgetting something." He said.  
"What?"

He turned towards the table picking up one of the rings.  
He took a deep breath and turned back to me.  
I couldn't help but let a big smile spread across my face as i knew what he was about to do.

"So Magnus Lightwood Bane...I know we have been through shit...and we should start a new life together..and try to focus on our new beginning .So will you m--, wait we are already married!!!" I chuckled at that.  
"Okay so...Please make me Alexander Gideon Lightwood Ban---"  
"Heyyy...you don't us--" I interrupted.  
"Well i plan on using your name too...Don't interrupt me where was i....."   
.  
.  
.  
"---me Alexande--" I remind him.  
"Yeahhhhh...So will you make me Alexander Gideon Lightwood Bane the happiest man alive by marking this day as a fresh start of our relationship filled with love and care and compassion and happiness and love--"   
"You already said that!" I point out.  
"--And growing old with you and spending the rest of my life holding you in my arms and being able to call you mine...So please be mine forever?" He asked lifting up the ring.  
"Yesss!!!!!" I say and held out my hand for him to slip on the ring.  
He held onto it and slided the band on my finger.  
I smiled and picked up his ring.  
"May I?" I asked with a goffy smile.  
"Hell yeah!" We both laughed and i slipped the matching band onto his finger.

"I-I never saw these two bands together so closely before...It's just so perfect." Alec stated affectionately starring at our joined hands.  
He lightly grazed his thumb against my wedding band.

I stared at his face...he had his features softer than ever and a warmest smile on his lips..He may not realize this but he is the most handsome man i had ever seen...Everything about him was Beautiful.  
And that moment felt right...right for what i did.

I got on my tip toes and pecked his lips.  
It was only for a few seconds....  
I pulled back and opened my eyes.  
He looked astound with his eyes wide and lips parted.  
I blushed at the sight of him...shit i need to stop with this blushing.  
He let out a quiet laugh almost like a huff...before placing his hand on my cheek.  
And as he started leaning in with a wide smile i closed my eyes....ready to feel his lips against mine.

************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov   
********

I placed my hand on his cheek.  
I can barely express how happy and giddy i am feeling.  
He just kissed me!!!!!  
Even if it lasted for about 5 seconds....It was magical.  
It was so unexpected...but at the same time so pure and delusional.  
So i can kiss him too now?  
No matter how much i wanted to kiss him i was waiting for him to get comfortable enough that its...enough that whenever we have our first kiss it would be mutually wanted.  
I slowly started leaning in and he mirrored my wide smile and closed his eyes.  
So this is it....i am actually doing this!!!

I closed my own eyes and filled in the rest of the distance between us.  
The moment our lips met i literally felt a spark go through my entire body.  
It was everything that i had waited for...totally worth the wait.  
It was nothing too intimate but yet...  
This feeling only widened my smile.

"Stop smiling...i can't kiss you properly." He laughed.  
"I am trying ok!!!" I chuckled.

His hands reached out to cup my face properly and he got on his toes to deepen the kiss i bend down a little for him and wrapped my hands around his waist pulling him closer.

This time there was an urgency to pour out our feelings into the kiss and i needed more of him...  
He sucked onto my upper lip moving his hand to my neck.  
I needed more so i darted out my tongue swiping it across his bottom lip and he immediately let me in.  
This kiss was feverently heating up...Magnus let out a moan which is now my favorite sound...  
We made out for i dont know how long not able to pull away...

Nerves and excitement and chests heaving...we were now short of breath and everything was so hazy cause it was so hot and i could barely think straight.  
But then i knew we had to stop cause there is one more thing left to do.

I slowly pulled away for a second.  
"Mmmm...as much as..." i kissed him.  
"I would love to continue this." Another kiss.  
"We gotta mmm stop." With one last peck i stood straight.  
Magnus literally chased after my lips making me chuckle.  
I pecked his nose and he groaned.

"Why????" He whined.  
"Because there is one last thing left to do."   
"What?" He pouted.

Damn he is so adorable...  
Ughhh get a hold of yourself Alec!!!!

"I promised your family i would bring you back." His pout turned into a serious upset expression and he looked down.  
"H-how will i face them?" He asked in a small voice.  
"You don't have to face them...Magnus, they are your family...They love you." I say.  
"But...i don't know...i can't...."  
"Look they get why you left...maybe i would have done the same thing." I put my finger on his chin tilting his face towards me.  
"Alexander i..."  
"Hey i will be with you the whole time..." I assured him.  
But yet he had a doubtful expression.  
.  
.  
.  
"Besides we won't stay for too long." I say and he raised his eyebrow.  
"Because kissing you is very addictive and i can't go on for long without kissing you." He laughed.  
"Well I could get used to that." He said smiling.  
"You better do....shall we?" I asked offering him my hand.  
"Let's do this." He said lacing his fingers with mine.

************************************************************************************************

We soon reached my parents place where everyone was waiting for Magnus.  
As soon as i lifted my hand to open the door...Magnus tightened his grip on our interlocked hands.

"Magnus..." i slowly turn to face him.  
"Just please stay by me ok?" He whispered looking down.  
"Hey...look at me...they are the same Clary and Izzy that adore you...The same Jocelyn and mom who care about you and the same Max and Dad who respect you and the same Ryu who is so fond of you....You will be fine."  
"What would i do without you?" He asked.  
"There is never gonna be a time where you will have to be without me." He smiled and i kissed the side of his head.  
I give him one last look and he nodded assuring me he is ready.

As we entered i could hear murmurs coming from the living room.  
I looked at Magnus who seemed completely nervous squeezing his hand i led him to where everyone was.  
"Ready?" I asked and he gulped.

"Guys??" I say entering inside with Magnus beside me.  
Everyone looked up in our direction.

"Magnus!!!!" Clary shrieked and ran to him hugging him.  
"What were you thinking jerk." She said pulling away and hitting his head.  
"Owww." Magnus yelped making me chuckle.  
I slowly let go of his hand as everyone gathered around him blasting him with their questions and concerns.

I leaned against the nearest wall staring at the scene.  
I smiled when i saw Magnus laughing nervously as mom and Jocelyn scolded him.

"Hey buddy..you did it." I heard Jace's voice.  
"I did it." I smirked.  
"Wait a minu--- what's with that creepy smile?" I just shrugged.  
"You!!! You totally made out with him didn't you!!!?" He whispered yelled.  
I started laughing as he playfully pushed my arm.  
"Shut up." I tell him.

"Alec." I looked up to see Clary standing in front of me holding Magnus' arm  
"Hey..." i say pushing myself off the wall and straightening my posture.  
"T-thankyou a lot." Before I could answer Izzy dragged them away.

"Alecccc come here tell us the whole thing." I groaned and joined the crowd.  
"So tell us Magnus did you guys talk it out?" Mom asked.  
"Uhhhh..." Magnus begun.  
"Do you know Alec puked on Jace!!!" Max snorted high fiving Izzy as all of them burst out laughing.  
"Heyyy!!!" I groaned.  
"Stop it everyone leave Alec alone." Mom said hitting the back of Max's head.  
"So Alec did you talk things out?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah did you Alec?? Had a goooood talk!?" Jace teased.  
"Uhhh yeah we did---" Magnus began and Jace and Max started howling.

Ughhhh....  
They all are so annoying.  
You know what...  
Fuck It!!!

I grabbed Magnus' face with both my hands and turned him to face me.  
And crashed our lips together.  
He let out a grasp and i just took the opportunity to slip in mll tongue.  
Giving him a small yet passionate smooch i pulled back.

He stared at me in disbelief before realizing what happened.  
"A-Alexander!!!!" He cried.  
"What???...i guess that answers all your questions...we will be on our way." I said and got up lifting Magnus up in bridal style.  
"Whaaa---Alec put me dow--what the hell!!!!" He screamed but i ignored it all.  
.  
.  
.  
"Use protection!!!!" Izzy yelled from behing us making Magnus yelp in surprise.  
"Wha---we are not---" He gaped.  
"Bye everyone!!!!" I laughed and walked out.

"Hey Alec put me down." He murmured burying his face into my neck.  
"Are you blushing?" I laughed.  
"What else do you expect me to do?" He groaned.  
"Okay okay..." I said and walked over to a park lowering him onto a bench.

"So...how do you feel?" I asked sitting next to him.  
"I feel...like...a whole." He smiled genuinely and interlocked our hands again.  
"I am glad you do." I brought up our hands and kissed the back of his hand.  
"You know....you are really cliche?"   
"Well i guess i am..is it bad?" I asked.  
"No i love cliche!!!" I laughed and kissed the side of his head.  
"You know there is one thing i learned from whatever we have been through in the last few days." He said.  
"What is that?"  
"We need to work on our communication skills." He said giggling.  
"Oh that's an understatement!" We both burst out laughing.  
"Also today has been the longest conversation that we ever had."   
"Well then i guess working on our communication is in progress." I said wrapping my hand around him and pulling him close.  
He put his head on my shoulder and we just sat there with happy smiles on our faces.  
.  
.  
.  
We sat there in silence for a while letting in the moment.  
The calm atmosphere was just what we needed.  
All these days have been so stressful.

"How did you find me?" He asked.  
"Your Friend told us where you were."  
"So you met Pete?" He asked facing me.  
"Yeah kind of..."  
"It's really hard to believe that he actually told you...he is a stubborn guy." He said smiling to himself.  
"That he is...he wasn't telling us at first but i made sure he did."  
.  
.  
.  
"Alec....you did not hit my bestfriend did you!!?" He grasped.  
"No i didn't!!! I just pushed him... a little." I tried to explain.  
"Pushed him?"  
"Against the wall." I whispered.  
"Whaaaat?" He squeaked.  
"Hey he kept saying that i don't deserve you so i told him that you are mine and he should probably back off." I said in one go.  
"So you threatened Pete?"  
"I wouldn't call it threatening....Wait....could it be you like him!?" I asked.  
"Of course i do he is my bestfriend."  
"No...like do you 'love' like him?" I mumbled.  
"I am aware about his feelings for me and i do love him."  
"Oh." Damn it.  
"As a friend. And the only person i love romantically is you." He said and pecked my cheek.

"I love you." I said leaning in.  
"I love you too." He said closing the gap between us.

And yes!  
This is it...  
The day we found our love.  
Our new begining...to our new life.  
And yes that's all i ever wished for.  
This person right here with me...  
This is my happy place...  
My home...  
My husband...  
My love....  
My Magnus!❤

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo .....  
> What do you all think?  
> There is one more chapter that i plan on adding.  
> Also what do you guys think about the Malec breakup...I think Alec did the right thing but seriously it broke me when he said about the thing that Magnus has had many lovers and he will probably get over Alec...Don't think so lowly of yourself...You Are A Gem!!!  
> Anyways Thankyou all for you love and support and let me know all your views...  
> Until the finale Chapter...  
> See you guys soon!!  
> Love You All....Also i do plan on writing a brand new story which is in progress and i will soon post it...So please look forward to that too!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo  
> What do you all think???  
> Will this marriage work out??  
> Let me know your thoughts and views in the comment section.  
> Love you all...  
> Will be back soon with another chapter.  
> Until then....


End file.
